A Place in the Sun
by JabberwockLeaf
Summary: Adaptation de l'univers de The 100 dans le monde moderne. L'histoire se déroule dans une université en Californie. Entre les études et leurs activités, il n'est pas toujours évident de se voir changer. Cette histoire propose le temps de quelques chapitres l'évolution des personnages marquants de cette série.
1. Campus

« 10 minutes ».

Voilà ce que le professeur venait d'écrire sur le grand tableau blanc situé au milieu de l'amphithéâtre. Dix minutes. C'était tout ce dont il restait à Clarke pour finir son épreuve de sémiologie. Certains élèves commençaient déjà à se rapprocher du bureau des surveillants afin de rendre leurs copies et signer la feuille d'émargement leur autorisant l'accès à la sortie de la salle d'examen. Cela avait été une très longue matinée pour les cinquièmes années de médecine, mais tous savaient qu'une fois la porte passée, ces deux semaines d'examens seraient juste un souvenir lointain.

Un autre des professeurs présents dans la grande salle vérifia sa montre et se dirigea immédiatement vers le tableau blanc, il effaça d'un coup de brosse son contenu et inscrivit à nouveau le temps qu'il restait aux étudiants.

« 3 minutes ».

Lentement, Clarke se leva à son tour. Elle avait terminé depuis une petite quinzaine de minutes, mais, perfectionniste dans l'âme, elle avait préféré relire et modifier certaines réponses qui lui paraissaient incomplètes. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses feuilles, les rassembla, pris son sac et se dirigea à son tour vers le bureau des surveillants.

En descendant les marches, elle remarqua qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup d'étudiants dans le grand amphithéâtre, cependant, une dizaine d'entre eux étaient encore assis à leurs places, plus concentrés que jamais, profitant des trois dernières minutes qui leur étaient accordées. Intérieurement elle savait que cela allait avoir de grandes répercussions sur leurs futures notes, ils avaient sûrement mal géré leur temps, mais elle ne les jugea pas, parce qu'elle savait très bien que cela aurait très certainement pu être son cas.

Arrivée devant le bureau des surveillants, cette dernière attendait son tour pour la signature. Elle inspira profondément, car même après cet examen de cinq heures, attendre deux minutes supplémentaires lui parût être une éternité.  
Lorsque ce fût son tour, elle remit ses feuilles d'examen aux professeurs, puis elle sortit sa carte étudiant de la poche de son jean et la montra aux surveillants. Ils lui remirent alors la fameuse feuille d'émargement, et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour retrouver son nom. Fermement, elle signa _Griffin_ en toutes lettres et se dirigea vivement vers la sortie.

À peine passé le pas de la porte, elle sentit une sensation que tout étudiant qui se respecte reconnaîtra sans difficulté : le soulagement. Oui, malgré son amour pour la médecine, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle commençait à en avoir un peu marre de toute cette théorie, elle se sentait prête pour la pratique. Seulement elle allait devoir attendre l'an prochain pour cela.

Au milieu du hall, assis sur un banc, un groupe de cinq personnes composé de trois filles et deux garçons attendait impatiemment.

« Vous croyez qu'elle va finir quand ? J'ai faim moi ! » lança l'une d'entre elles.  
C'était une jeune fille brune qui avait ce que l'on appelle communément « la peau de pêche », ce qui lui donnait un teint frais. Elle était très mince, aux prunelles marron foncé, avec un air malicieux.  
« Tu as tout le temps faim, Raven » lui répondit une jeune femme qui pianotait sur son téléphone à sa droite. Elle avait la peau pâle et les cheveux très foncé, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts clairs.

« Désolée Octavia si tout le monde ne pense pas à se faire des roulés aux épinards et tofu tous les matins ! » objecta Raven.

Octavia leva une mèche de ses cheveux noirs et fins qui lui tombait devant les yeux, leva lentement la tête de son téléphone et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fût devancée par son frère.

« Vous êtes insupportables toutes les deux ! » lança-t-il.

Bellamy était un jeune homme grand et fin, il avait les cheveux noirs et bouclés ce qui lui donnait constamment un air plus jeune. Il avait, contrairement à Octavia, un regard doux et apaisant, ce dont il se servait souvent pour canaliser les gens, et principalement sa sœur qui, contrairement à lui, était quelqu'un de très énergique qui avait parfois tendance à s'emporter facilement.

« Elles font tout le temps ça. » dit une jeune fille en fermant le livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

Assise à gauche de Raven, la jeune fille remit une mèche de ses cheveux châtains derrière l'oreille, et regarda ses amis avec un air amusé, avant de ranger son livre dans son sac. Elle savait que de toute façon elle n'aurait pas pu se concentrer davantage.

A côté d'elle, debout, se tenait un jeune homme pâle aux cheveux mi- longs d'un noir de jais. Il n'arrêtait pas de consulter sa montre.

« Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Lexa tu as pensé à réserver ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains.

D'un air plein d'assurance, cette dernière elle répondit d'un signe de tête positif.  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas Finn, je m'en suis occupée il y a bien une heure. »

Il sourit. Il savait que son stress était en train de prendre le dessus, bien qu'il ait toujours été d'un calme olympien. Cet examen final comptait énormément pour Clarke, et par conséquent pour lui. Il espérait que tout se soit bien passé pour enfin profiter pleinement des vacances et de sa belle. Il passa sa main derrière le cou et se pressa la nuque pour essayer de se décontracter, en se disant que le plus gros était passé.

Au même moment, Clarke arrivait dans le grand hall du bâtiment par un des couloirs. Le cerveau encore embrumé, elle faillit ne pas apercevoir les cinq personnes s'étant levées d'un coup et se précipitant vers elle à toute vitesse.

« Alors ? » interrogea Raven en reprenant sa respiration.

Clarke se contenta de sourire.

Tous crièrent et se jetèrent sur elle pour un câlin collectif. Ils avaient tous terminé leur examen quelques heures plus tôt, Clarke était toujours la seule ayant une heure de plus dans chaque matière. Et cette fois, comme chaque fois depuis bientôt six ans, tous attendaient qu'elle finisse son épreuve pour se retrouver et se récompenser dans un des plus bons restaurants de la ville.

Le groupe se sépara enfin, et Finn garda un bras sur son épaule. Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui » lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Elle était tellement fatiguée que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était partir au plus vite de cet endroit et profiter pleinement des deux semaines de vacances qui lui étaient dues. Main dans la main avec Finn, elle un rejoignait enfin la sortie et inspira profondément un grand bol d'air.  
Le soleil lui caressa le visage et cette sensation la fit sourire malgré elle. Quoi de mieux qu'un après-midi passé aux côtés des gens qu'elle aimait ? En marchant en direction du restaurant, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers les grands murs blancs du bâtiment des sciences de l'Université de San Diego, et elle réalisa enfin qu'elle était officiellement en vacances.


	2. Wouldn't It Be Nice

\- Bones passe-moi le sel !

\- Pour la énième fois Raven, arrête de m'appeler Bones !

Octavia croisa les bras. Elle ne supportait pas que Raven l'appelle comme ça. Elle adorait Bones mais elle considérait qu'il était très réducteur de se baser sur cette série télé pour décrire toute la complexité de l'anthropologie.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle étudiait cette branche, il était vrai qu'elle avait découvert cela par hasard en regardant les premières saisons de Bones. Elle avait par conséquent décidé de suivre cette voie, ce qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas. Tout lui plaisait, c'était une branche qui offrait un million de perceptions différentes, aussi paradoxales qu'elles puissent être.  
Les variations d'une culture à une autre la fascinaient au plus haut point, si bien que parfois elle passait des heures à lire des ouvrages et des essais, principalement ceux d'E.B. Tylor. Récemment, elle avait élargi ses recherches en achetant « **Les Essais »** de Montaigne à la librairie, un de ses professeurs lui avait confié qu'un chapitre portait sur les cannibales, et qu'il était, selon ses dire « tout à fait croustillant ».

\- Je n'aime pas les étiquettes reprit-elle.

Raven, qui avait fini par s'approprier le sel d'une autre façon, lui un bisou de loin. Elle était très satisfaite de ce petit surnom. C'était le genre de fille qui arrivait à pousser les gens à bout mais qui était trop attachante pour que l'on en tienne rigueur. C'était le grand rayon de soleil du groupe, et sa générosité était telle que tout lui était pardonné sans même qu'elle n'ait à lever le petit doigt.

\- Elle m'appelle Grey's Anatomy, si ça peut te consoler dit Clarke en riant.

Octavia se contenta de la regarder d'un air las. Non, ça ne la consolait pas du tout à vrai dire. Mais elle se dit qu'elle prenait peut-être les choses trop à cœur, et décida de noyer sa réplique dans le grand verre de vin rouge que Bellamy venait de lui remplir.

\- Alors, quel est le programme pour ces vacances ? interrogea Clarke. J'espère que vous avez concocté quelque chose du tonnerre ! Je vous avoue que maintenant les exams terminés, je ne ressens presque plus la fatigue de la semaine et j'aimerais bien faire la fête !

\- Mes parents seront en meeting à New York, ils sont partis ce matin pendant une semaine, ce qui nous laisse la possibilité de faire un grand barbecue à la maison ce soir, proposa Lexa.

À cette idée, Clarke fit un énorme sourire à son amie. Cette dernière avait toujours de très bonnes idées, simples mais tellement géniales. Les barbecues étaient l'activité préférée de Clarke et Lexa, si elles pouvaient, elles en feraient probablement tous les jours.

\- J'envoie un texto à Jasper et Monty pour qu'ils récupèrent leur matos et nous passent de la bonne musique ce soir. Ils vont être enchantés ! Ça vous convient ?

\- Lexa tu m'as déjà eue avec le mot « barbecue », pour le reste je dis amen à tout ! lança Raven qui se voyait déjà en train de danser au bord de la piscine.

\- Je suis d'accord, et je me chargerai du barbeuc avec Finn ! proposa Bellamy.

\- Je suis pour aussi, et on se charge aussi des bières ! lança Finn en riant.

\- Lexa tu n'aurais pas pu mieux proposer ! dit Octavia, tout sourire. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être ce soir, en plus tu sais à quel point je raffole de ta maison !

Lexa fit apparaître un fin sourire sur son visage. Effectivement, elle se remémorait la première fois qu'Octavia était venue chez elle. Cela devait remonter aux années lycée. En lui faisant visiter la maison, Lexa finit par lui monter une très grande pièce où son père, collectionneur dans l'âme, avait entreposé une dizaine d'armures de samouraï d'origine. Il les avait importées d'Asie et venait à peine de les recevoir. Elles étaient très impressionnantes, non seulement par la couleur qu'elles avaient, qui était un mélange parfait de rouge et de marron, mais également par la forme qu'elles prenaient. Ces armures étaient très lourdes, et il était très difficile de combattre avec tant leur poids était impressionnant.

Lexa se rappela avoir dû secouer deux ou trois fois son amie afin de la sortir de l'état de transe dans lequel elle était entrée juste après avoir vu ces grandes armures imposantes.  
Au fil des années, le père de Lexa en commanda d'autres, qui venaient un peu partout d'Asie et dont la couleur, la forme et l'esthétique changeaient selon chaque pays. Et lorsqu'il sut qu'Octavia avait choisi la branche de l'anthropologie, il lui arrivait même lors des rares moments où il était présent, de la rejoindre dans cette fameuse pièce pour lui raconter quelques anecdotes et partager avec elle des bouts d'histoires rattachées à ces immenses armures qui furent portées autrefois, sous le regard amusé de sa femme et de sa fille, qui savaient à quel point ces moments étaient importants pour elle.

Oui, Lexa savait qu'Octavia et Bellamy n'avaient jamais connu leur père. Eux-mêmes ne savaient pas s'il était toujours vivant, mais avaient décidé d'un commun accord que pour eux, il ne l'était plus. Bellamy n'avait pas énormément fait d'études mais était entré dans une école de police, pour en ressortir brillamment six ans après, quant à Octavia, son ambition pour devenir anthropologue telle qu'elle avait fini dans les cinq premiers lors des examens de fin d'étude au lycée, ce qui lui permis d'obtenir une bourse afin de poursuivre ses études à l'Université de San Diego, auprès de ses amis.

Et environ huit ans après, Lexa était à nouveau prête à l'accueillir une énième fois chez elle, comme tout le reste du groupe qu'elle affectionnait tant.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais si on veut organiser ça dans les cordes de l'art, on ferait mieux de ne pas trop traîner ! suggéra Raven.

Et elle avait raison. Il fallait bien deux heures et demie pour rentrer à Los Angeles, et il fallait arriver assez en avance pour pouvoir faire en sorte de ne manquer de rien. Octavia et Clarke prirent un dessert tandis que les autres demandèrent un café et l'addition. Puis lorsque le repas fut finit, Raven et Ballamy commençaient à reculer les chaises afin de se lever.

\- Attendez ! Dit Clarke. On prend un dernier selfie de groupe en souvenir de cette journée !

Tous soufflèrent, mais savaient pertinemment à quel point cela comptait pour elle. Clarke avait l'habitude d'immortaliser les jours « importants » comme celui-ci, elle disait sans cesse que les photos constituaient pour elle des « chapitres » qu'elle se plaisait à regarder les rares soirs où elle était de retour à L.A.  
Elle était une personne très matérialiste et avait besoin de ces petits bouts de souvenirs, principalement lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Il suffisait qu'elle regarde les photos de son groupe pour la réconforter. Pendant ses années lycée, elle achetait de petits appareils photos jetables et prenait des photos de ses amis, le plus souvent sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.  
Elle aimait capturer ces moments, aussi futiles soient-ils, qui rendent une personne unique rien que par sa posture, sa gestuelle, mais principalement les traits de son visage, traduisant ainsi son état d'esprit. Elle pouvait rester une dizaine de minutes à regarder une personne avant de se décider à appuyer sur le bouton de l'appareil photo, et immortaliser cette vision à jamais.  
Ainsi, on retrouvait dans sa chambre des photos très réussies de Raven à la bibliothèque, un crayon à la main et le regard concentré sur une multitude de schémas étalés sur la table, mais aussi Bellamy, entourant Octavia de son bras gauche, le regard plein d'amour de fierté - qu'il ne réservait qu'à sa sœur, lors de sa remise des diplômes au lycée, ou encore Monty et Jasper qui avaient décidé de jouer au « jeu de la barbichette » pour savoir lequel d'entre eux dormirai en haut du lit superposé lors de leurs premières vacances ensemble, et enfin Lexa, lors d'un des meeting de son père, assise, les jambes croisées, le regard pensif dont elle seule avait le secret.

Depuis le temps, les choses avaient évolué, surtout en matière de technologie, Clarke sortit donc son téléphone portable et tendit son bras, elle vérifia que tous entraient bien dans le cadre de la photo, et à ce moment-là elle dit d'une voix forte :

-Dîtes « cheeeeeeese » !

Elle appuya sur le bouton tactile de son appareil photo, et ramena le téléphone vers elle. La photo était, comme à son habitude, parfaite. En tout cas elle l'était à ses yeux.  
On la voyait en premier plan, tout sourire, les sourcils levés, faisant davantage ressortir ses yeux bleus océan. La blondeur naturelle de ses cheveux était à couper le souffle, et beaucoup de filles au campus la jalousaient « grâce » à cela, et sa peau, ayant pris le soleil au cours de cette dernière heure commençait légèrement à rougir.  
À côté, Finn, le sourire en coin, et la main sur son épaule regardait l'objectif en fermant un œil, gêné par le soleil. Derrière, Lexa, le sourire très fin, se penchait légèrement sur l'épaule de Raven, en lui tenant le menton avec la main, ainsi, le sourire de cette dernière prenait la forme d'une petite grimace. Enfin, Bellamy était debout derrière Octavia, les mains sur ses épaules. Ils arboraient tous les deux le même sourire joie.

-C'est bon ! On peut y aller ! Déclara Clarke.  
D'un pas décidé, ils se levèrent tous enfin pour se diriger les leurs voitures respectives. Monty et Jasper venaient à peine de se garer pour récupérer Bellamy et Finn. Tandis que Clarke, Octavia, Raven et Lexa se dirigeaient vers le 4x4 de cette dernière.

Octavia monta à l'avant, tandis que Clarke et Raven se mirent derrière. Après avoir fermé sa portière, Lexa regarda son poste et hésita.

-On met un album ou on laisse la musique en freestyle sur un de nos téléphones ?

\- Comme tu veux, tu connais notre dicton « c'est toi qui conduis c'est toi qui choisis ! » plaisanta Raven. Moi je veux juste qu'on écoute quelque chose qui bouge un peu si ça n'embête personne, sinon je sens qu'au premier visage je vais flancher !

Clarke se mit à rire. Elle imaginait très bien Raven lourdement endormie, pour l'avoir vue un nombre de fois incalculable. Elle était du genre à dormir la tête penchée et la bouche ouverte, et même si Lexa avait décidé de passer du hard rock, elle aurait probablement sombré au bout de quelques minutes. Elle avait toujours été une très grande dormeuse, et cela depuis le lycée, lorsqu'elle s'endormait pendant les cours de littérature qu'elle jugeait être une matière « complètement stupide ». Une fois, elle s'était endormie si profondément que Clarke avait dû la secouer violemment, mais cette fois-ci Mrs Robinson l'avait remarqué, et la professeure de littérature étrangère n'avait pas du tout apprécié.

\- On ne s'endort pas devant « l'Assommoir » Miss Reyes !

\- Et bien laissez-moi vous dire qu'il porte très bien son titre ce bouquin !

Cette réflexion lui avait bien évidemment valut un renvoi du cours, mais elle était également devenue en peu de temps une légende au lycée. En tout cas pour ceux qui avaient une certaine connaissance de la langue française et qui avaient compris son sens.  
Ses amies avaient éclaté de rire ce jour-là, cette réflexion était restée dans les annales, et allait probablement la suivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
Lexa, qui savait pertinemment que son amie ne tarderait pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, dit à Octavia de piocher un des nombreux CD qui se trouvaient dans la boîte à gants. Octavia s'exécuta et piocha le Best Of d'ABBA. Les filles se mirent à rire, car elles savaient que cela allait se terminer en session karaoké, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que Raven les abandonne.

C'est exactement ce qu'il se passa. Au bout de trois quart d'heure, Clarke s'endormit la première, suivie de ses deux amies. Lexa baissa légèrement le volume afin que ses amies puissent profiter pleinement de leur repos. En longeant la côte qui rattachait San Diego de L.A elle se mit à penser à toutes ces années d'amitié, en se demandant si cela allait un jour les séparer comme beaucoup d'autres groupes d'amis. Pourtant, rien n'avait jamais pu les séparer, elle avait eu très peur en arrivant à la faculté, mais pourtant, cinq années après, le groupe était toujours aussi soudé qu'au premier jour, d'autres les avaient même rejoint, Jasper, Monty, entre autre, qui avaient été dans le même lycée qu'elle mais avec qui elle ne s'était réellement rapprochée qu'une fois l'université, et elle avait également connu Nathan Miller et son petit ami de longue date, Bryan. Bien qu'ils se voyaient beaucoup plus rarement, cela ne les avait jamais empêché de venir à chaque fois qu'ils avaient pu. De même pour Bellamy, qui, étant plus âgé, avait pourtant sa propre vie et un travail qui demandait beaucoup d'investissement.  
Lexa repensait à tout cela, et elle se disait que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait changé une seconde de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant : elle était très heureuse.  
A force de se perdre dans ses pensées, elle failli rater l'embranchement qui menait chez elle, elle ralentit légèrement tourna vers la route qui la rapprochait toujours un peu plus de chez elle.


	3. House of the Rising Sun

À peine arrivée chez elle, que le crissement des pneus du 4x4 de Lexa sur le gravier réveilla ses trois amies. Deux voitures la suivaient, et vinrent se garer à côté d'elle. Il s'agissait de Jasper, Monty, Bellamy et Finn dans l'une d'elles, puis dans l'autre se trouvaient Nathan et Bryan.

Les garçons descendirent rapidement des voitures pour commencer les préparatifs, Jasper et Monty ouvrirent le coffre pour récupérer leur précieuse table de mixage, tandis que Finn et Bellamy attendaient que Lexa leur ouvre la porte pour pouvoir mettre les courses au frais. De leur côté, Nathan et Bryan commençaient à préparer le barbecue. Il était environ dix-huit heures, et le soleil battait encore son plein.

Les quatre amies sortirent donc lentement de la voiture, elles portaient toutes un short en jean et des lunettes de soleil, la base du code vestimentaire à L.A, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Finn.

\- On dirait que vous sortez d'un clip de rap ! dit-il

\- Oh oui un bon clip de Tupac ! fit Octavia. Je vais demander à Jasper de passer quelques morceaux de lui ça fait tellement longtemps !

\- Oui sauf qu'à l'époque de Tupac, les filles étaient encore habillées… marmonna Bellamy. Il trouvait que le short d'Octavia était trop court, il avait pourtant réussi à ne pas lui faire de réflexion de la journée, mais cette fois ci, il ne put en manquer l'occasion.

\- Désolée Bellamy si dans l'avenir ta sœur à d'autres projets que de vendre des bibles ! Enchaîna Raven.  
Elle adorait profondément le frère de son amie, mais elle estimait qu'à bientôt vingt-cinq ans, la jeune femme qu'était Octavia avait quand même le droit de vivre un peu, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa tenue vestimentaire. Il n'y avait absolument rien de choquant chez elle. Mais elle savait pertinemment que l'attitude surprotectrice de Bellamy l'empêchait parfois d'être de toute objectivité, et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait décrété qu'il fallait parfois le lui rappeler.

Raven était une jeune fille spéciale, elle avait toujours été un garçon manqué. Dès son plus jeune âge, les filles ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas cet engouement autour de poupées ou de maquillage. C'est pour cela qu'elle restait souvent avec les garçons de son école, et, même si elle avait subi beaucoup de moqueries durant sa jeunesse, elle ne regrettait absolument pas son choix. Elle aimait énormément jouer au foot et grimper aux arbres avec ses copains, ils lui avaient même transmis ce goût pour la compétition, il fallait toujours qu'elle arrive première : quand on lui demandait de courir, elle répondait « combien de temps ? », quand on lui demandait de sauter, elle demandait « à quelle hauteur ? » … Comme les garçons, il fallait qu'elle soit plus forte que tout le monde, et elle y parvenait souvent.

Oui, Raven faisait partie de ces jeunes filles qui avaient choisi un autre chemin, et ses choix se répercutèrent plus tard, lorsqu'à la grande surprise de ses parents, elle avait choisi l'ingénierie mécanique comme premier choix à la faculté de San Diego. Elle avait été acceptée haut la main dans cette branche très sélective, et s'était retrouvée seule dans une classe d'une cinquantaine de garçons, pour sa plus grande joie. Cependant celle-ci fût de courte durée, Raven s'aperçut rapidement des mentalités malsaines de certains garçons de sa classe, en effet, ceux qui ne la désiraient pas voulaient la voir couler, et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle avait choisi dans cette branche, car « ce n'était pas un travail pour les femmes ».  
La première année avait été un véritable calvaire pour elle, la jeune fille avait même failli échouer, mais au cours de ces années elle avait appris à se surpasser et redoubla d'efforts. Elle ne supportait pas les gens vicieux, jaloux et envieux, et se dit que la meilleure revanche était sa propre réussite. Elle avait appris à faire le vide à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait en cours, et une fois qu'elle s'asseyait en face du tableau plus rien ne pouvait la perturber, ni les sifflements des garçons derrière elle, ni les silences prolongés dans les couloirs lors des intercours, ni les remarques misogynes et complètement déplacées lorsqu'elle recevait une bonne note. Elle avait mis du temps à se forger cette carapace, mais elle y était parvenue, en grande partie grâce à l'aide précieuse de Lexa, Clarke et Octavia, qui ne l'avaient jamais lâchée. Puis, au fil des années dans cette même classe, certains avaient complétement cessé de lui parler, d'autres lui esquissaient un sourire de temps à autres, et certains lui vouaient même une certaine admiration.

Raven n'avait jamais compris ce débat autour du féminisme, et elle était persuadée que ce mouvement était né à cause d'une vieille fille n'ayant jamais trouvé l'amour, mais elle comprit au fil du temps que les disparités étaient bien plus présentes qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Mais elle ne regrettait pas de s'être lancée dans cette branche, et, bien que ses parents n'aient pas été ravis du choix de leur fille, ils ne pouvaient à présent qu'être très fiers d'elle, puisque la jeune fille avait décroché le titre de major de promo l'année passée.

Voilà pourquoi Raven était une jeune fille si spéciale, car elle faisait partie de ces personnes naïves qui avaient appris à appréhender la vie par elles-mêmes, et qui en avaient retenu des leçons.

Elle continuait à fixer Bellamy dans l'espoir que celui-ci réponde, mais ce dernier avait d'ores et déjà abdiqué, il ferma les yeux et leva ses sourcils noirs et épais en guise de réponse. Il savait pertinemment que Raven n'en serait pas restée là s'il avait répondu. Le cynisme de cette jeune fille l'avait toujours impressionné : il était à toute épreuve, mais il était surtout parfaitement en contraste avec son physique frêle et sa silhouette fine, c'était ce qui la rendait si forte et si unique, et c'était pourquoi il était heureux que Raven soit amie avec sa sœur.

Octavia lança un clin d'œil à Raven en guise de remerciement et passa devant son frère avec un sourire plein de supériorité. Elle attendait que Lexa trouve la bonne clef du trousseau immense qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac à main, elle se voyait déjà aller dans la salle « spéciale » voir les armures des samouraïs pour la énième fois, elle ne s'en lasserait probablement jamais.

\- Hourra ! Cria Lexa. C'est bon je l'ai enfin ! Elle s'approcha de l'entrée et ouvrit rapidement la porte qui donnait sur la salle d'entrée, elle était probablement la seule a encore avoir un vestibule dans la maison, mais cela permit à ses amis de mettre de côté leurs affaires. La salle d'entrée avait plutôt la forme d'un long couloir, orné de tableaux et d'objets modernes et anciens que son père avait trouvés lors de voyages, ou lors de rencontres avec plusieurs artistes. Le plafond était très haut, ce qui donnait au couloir une longueur interminable, où l'on pouvait facilement se perdre en scrutant toutes les œuvres qui y étaient exposées. Les murs étaient gris taupe, ce qui rendait le couloir très sombre et lui donnaient un côté très énigmatique.

Jasper et Monty s'étaient arrêtés devant un crâne avec une forme étrange, arborant plusieurs couleurs criardes.

\- Monty regarde la forme énorme de ce crâne, le mec devait être vachement intelligent !

\- Au moins on est sûrs que c'est pas uns de tes ancêtres ! lança Monty.  
Ils avaient le don de se chamailler dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, et Jasper, qui bougonnait au début, esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant que Monty avait bien joué. De toute façon, il avait encore toute la soirée devant lui pour lancer des piques à son ami.

Clarke s'avança vers un des tableaux dont l'esquisse était faite au fusain, il représentait Lexa endormie.

\- Tu… Tu l'as gardé ? Balbutia-t-elle.

Lexa, les mains derrière le dos, s'avança lentement vers Clarke, et une fois à sa hauteur elle leva les yeux vers le grand tableau la représentant.

\- Evidemment. Je t'ai toujours dit que tu avais un coup de crayon bien particulier.

Et c'était vrai. Clarke avait toujours adoré le dessin, elle s'était même dit que si jamais elle échouait dans le domaine de la médecine, elle se tournerait certainement vers l'art.

Ce jour-là, les filles avaient décidé de passer un week-end à faire du camping dans les hauteurs de Malibu. Après toute une matinée de randonnée pour y accéder aux montagnes, Octavia et Raven étaient parties chercher du bois pour faire un petit feu le soir même, tandis que Lexa avait voulu se reposer un peu en lisant quelques chapitres d'un livre, et s'était endormie dessus. Clarke l'avait trouvée tellement attendrissante qu'elle avait décidé de la dessiner, car, comme quand elle avait un appareil photo entre les mains, Clarke voulait à tout prix immortaliser ce moment.

Quelques années après, le résultat était toujours aussi réussi. Le père de Lexa avait fait agrandir le dessin et l'avait fait mettre dans un immense cadre en bois sculpté.

Lexa était allongée sur le côté, endormie sur son bras droit, la main gauche posée sur son livre. Même en dormant, elle avait l'air très sérieux : ses sourcils épais étaient légèrement froncés, ce qui formait un petit trait vertical sur son front, on aurait dit qu'elle continuait à lire les yeux clos, sa bouche était fermée mais cette dernière bougeait légèrement sa mâchoire, elle était probablement en train de rêver.  
La lumière du soleil faisait apparaître des ombres gracieuses sur son visage, notamment en dessous des arcades et du nez, ce qui donnait un air encore plus naturel à la jeune fille endormie. Clarke avait réussi à donner un effet mystique et intemporel au portrait de Lexa, il était semblable au souvenir éphémère d'un reflet dans l'eau, et pourtant on aurait dit qu'elle s'était endormie comme cela depuis toujours.

\- Bon, on continue, sinon je sens qu'on va finir par se mettre en retard ! suggéra Lexa en détournant les yeux du tableau.

Ils marchèrent le long du couloir pour arriver devant la porte qui séparait ce dernier du living-room. Lexa poussa la porte afin d'y laisser entrer ses amis.

\- Vous connaissez le chemin ! dit-elle en souriant.

\- Putain je pourrais passer ma vie à me promener dans ta baraque ! s'émerveilla Jasper.

Le living-room était sans doute la pièce la plus immense de la maison, il était tellement grand et meublé que l'on peinait à en voir la fin. D'une couleur grège tout à fait sobre, il disposait d'énormément de plantes, si bien que l'on aurait dit un jardin géant. Les meubles étaient très modernes, ce qui donnait un ton un peu décalé à la pièce, et le plafond était très haut, faisant baigner le living-room d'une lumière naturelle qui se reflétait sur le parquet, ce qui rappelait un peu les photos de la jungle tropicale dans les magazines.

Finn s'étala de tout son long sur l'immense canapé qui faisait angle.

\- C'est bon, je peux mourir en paix ! déclara-t-il.

\- Si tu pouvais mourir après le barbeuc ça m'arrangerait, parce-que je commence à avoir une sacrée faim mon vieux ! répondit Raven en se tenant le ventre.

\- On était censés le préparer mais je t'avoue que la vue de tous ces tableaux nous a un peu chamboulés, comme d'habitude ! dit Bryan. Bellamy, met les bières au frais et retrouve-nous dehors pour percer les saucisses. Continua-t-il.

Bellamy fit un signe de tête et s'exécuta aussitôt, aidé par Finn. De leur côté, Bryan et Nathan se dirigèrent vers le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous ? demanda Jasper à Monty.

\- Bah je pense qu'on va brancher le matos mon pote ! Les princesses veulent de la bonne musique, on va leur en donner !

Les filles se mirent à rire, pendant que les deux se précipitaient vers la sortie. Elles faisaient totalement confiance à Jasper et Monty, surtout quand il s'agissait de faire la fête.  
Ils disparurent dans le long couloir.

\- Enfin entre seins ! Lâcha Raven.

\- J'étais sûre que tu allais dire un truc du genre, répondit Octavia en levant les yeux au ciel et s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé.

\- Le contraire nous aurait surprises ! dit Clarke.  
Elle avait rejoint Octavia et s'était assise à côté d'elle, elle mit sa tête en arrière, sur le bord du canapé.

\- Mais je dois avouer que ça fait du bien de se retrouver. Continua-t-elle en souriant.

Lexa et Raven s'étaient assises sur de gros poufs moelleux, juste à côté se situait une grande table basse qui séparait les poufs du canapé. Vu de l'extérieur, on aurait dit que les jeunes filles assistaient à une réunion de travail de la plus haute importance.

\- J'ai bien cru que la semaine ne se terminerait jamais, mais c'est toujours comme ça : la semaine avant les vacances est juste interminable ! dit Raven. Elle se massait les yeux à l'aide de son index et de son pouce, le simple fait de se remémorer la semaine lui donnait mal au crâne.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai cru faire un malaise en rendant mes copies ! Confia Clarke.

\- Allez les filles, on se laisse trop aller ! C'est les vacances, on peut enfin penser à nous ! lança Octavia, pleine d'optimisme. Je refuse de passer pour une vieille peau ! Ce soir… je veux faire la fête !

\- Je suis d'accord ! approuva Lexa. Allez, qui est chaude pour une bière ?

\- Moi ! crièrent-elles en chœur.

Lexa, surprise, eut un sursaut face à la rapidité de la réponse de ses amies, ce qui déclencha une cascade de rires de part de ces dernières. Elle-même riait de sa propre réaction.  
Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle en revint avec un grand plateau sur lequel étaient disposées quatre bières bien fraîches qui n'attendaient que d'être bues. Chacune des filles en prit une et la leva de manière symbolique. Elles se lancèrent toutes un regard droit dans les yeux avant de trinquer et de crier à l'unisson « À LA NOTRE !» puis de boire une longue gorgée du précieux breuvage.

Au même moment, elles entendirent un puissant son venant de l'extérieur, il se répéta encore et encore… si bien qu'il faisait vibrer le sol.  
Jasper et Monty avaient lancé leur première musique.

\- Je crois que la fête commence, dit Octavia le sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Dehors, les garçons avaient déjà commencé les grillades. Une odeur d'été se dégageait du barbecue et commençait à envahir la propriété de Lexa. Cette dernière, voyant que la nuit commençait à tomber, alluma les lumières de sa piscine pour donner un effet encore plus festif.

\- Qui a faim ? demanda Bellamy. Les premières grillades sont prêtes !

Raven se précipita vers lui les yeux grands ouverts.

\- J'en étais sûr ! dit-il en riant et lui tendant le sandwich qu'il venait de faire.

Clarke s'assit sur un transat à côté de la piscine. Finn ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle lui sourit. Elle allait passer une soirée merveilleuse avec les personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde à ses yeux. Bien sûr qu'elle allait bien, elle ne pouvait qu'aller bien.

\- Et toi ? lui répondit-elle. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus ces dernières semaines.

Finn passait énormément de temps sur les projets artistiques qui lui étaient demandés en cours. Mais elle comprenait, car elle-même avait été très prise ces derniers temps, et s'il y avait quelque chose que tous les deux respectaient énormément, c'était l'ambition de l'autre, quitte à parfois faire quelques concessions. Il arrivait à sa dernière année d'études, et était assez pris par ses futurs projets professionnels. Il devait multiplier les chances de se faire connaître, tout en faisant les bons choix d'avenir : c'est malheureusement là toute la difficulté d'un artiste, et il ne le savait que trop bien.  
Il avait rencontré Clarke lors d'un salon du dessin contemporain deux ans et demi plus tôt. Elle s'y était arrêtée en rentrant des cours, pour faire retomber toute la pression et s'évader un peu. Il avait immédiatement perçu en elle son âme d'artiste. Et ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés.  
Il avait mis du temps à comprendre le fonctionnement de Clarke, c'était une jeune femme libre mais pleine de principes, qui s'avérait parfois têtue, mais dont l'amour et la générosité étaient sans égal. Lui était plutôt prévoyant sur les choses de la vie, il avait besoin d'une certaine organisation pour pouvoir avancer, cela lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité : il aimait bien savoir où il mettait les pieds.

\- Oui. Répondit-il calmement. Il un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira doucement vers lui, ils se regardèrent un instant avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

\- Monty on fait pareil ? Cria Jasper à son ami en se moquant de Finn.  
Les deux se mirent à rire en voyant Clarke gênée et Finn lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez, on n'est pas là pour se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ! Octavia, celle-là elle est pour toi ma belle ! Cria Monty en lançant « To live and die in L.A » de Tupac.

\- C'est parfait les mecs ! Cria cette dernière en commençant à se trémousser, son sandwich à la main.

\- Bry' tu me passes une autre bière ? demanda Nathan à son petit ami.

Ce dernier acquiesça et plongea sa main dans l'énorme vasque à bières qui était disposée sur une table d'extérieur en bois flotté et en verre. Un peu plus loin se trouvaient Raven et Octavia, elles chantaient à tue-tête en imitant les rappeurs, une main en avant. Jasper et Monty passèrent « 212 » d'Azealia Banks et décidèrent d'un commun accord de monter le son.

\- J'AIME TROP MA VIE ! Cria Raven à son amie.

\- ET MOI DONC ! Lui répondit-elle en levant sa bière au ciel.

La fête battait son plein, la musique était tellement forte que Lexa dû s'éclipser à l'intérieur de sa maison pour prendre un appel.

\- Elle va où ? demanda Finn à Clarke.

\- Elle doit sûrement être au téléphone avec Gustus. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle plongea sa main dans la vasque à bières et en ressorti deux, dont une qu'elle tendit à Finn. Ils rejoignirent le petit groupe qu'avaient formé Raven, Bellamy, Nathan, Bryan, et Octavia et se mirent à danser avec eux. La nuit commençait à tomber doucement tandis que Jasper et Monty passaient des musiques de plus en plus entraînantes.

\- Je te laisse, je vais devoir rejoindre les autres… Oui, moi aussi. Dit Lexa.

Elle raccrocha son téléphone portable et s'avança vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur son jardin, et la scène qu'elle vit la fit sourire : en effet, ses amis étaient en train de danser sur « Who Am I » de Beenie Man, Bellamy avait mis des fleurs dans ses cheveux bouclés, et se trémoussait comme s'il était possédé. Il dansait le ragga comme personne, ce qui avait toujours impressionné Lexa. À côté, Jasper était sorti de derrière les platines pour le filmer avec son smartphone, et riait comme jamais. Plus loin, Clarke et Finn dansaient fesses contre fesses sous les yeux moqueurs de Raven, qui avait déniché dans son sac à main une vieille paire de lunettes de soleil qu'elle avait eues lors d'une soirée étudiante. Pour sa part, Octavia était allée prendre les commandes des platines avec Monty, accompagnée de Nathan et Bryan.  
Lexa regarda la scène pendant quelques minutes encore, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était peut-être la jeune fille la plus heureuse de Los Angeles. Elle aimait que ses amis se sentent à l'aise chez elle, qu'ils donnent un peu de vie à cette grande maison souvent vide. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et décida qu'il était temps pour elle aussi de faire la fête.

\- Alors, tu étais où ? Demanda Clarke en la voyant arriver.

\- Au téléphone avec Gustus, il vient à peine d'arriver en Allemagne. Répondit-elle d'une voix forte pour couvrir le son de la musique.

\- J'espère que son voyage n'a pas été trop long. Tiens, tu en as quelques-unes à rattraper ! rit-elle en lui tendant une bière fraîche qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

\- Vous tombez toujours à pic, Mademoiselle Griffin.

Elle prit la bière que Clarke lui tendait d'une main, et de l'autre l'attrapa par la taille et, ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers leurs amis qui dansaient, et qui avaient maintenant enlevé leurs chaussures pour sentir l'herbe fraîche sous leurs pieds.

Les heures passèrent et le groupe d'amis ne fatiguait pas pour autant. Tous se mirent à crier lorsque Jasper, qui était de retour aux platines passa « I Love College » d'Asher Roth. C'était leur chanson depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à la fac, ils se mirent à la chanter en chœur les paroles :

« _That party last night was awfully crazy I wish we taped it  
I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked  
Drink my beer and smoke my weed  
But my good friends is all I need  
Pass out at three, wake up at 10  
Go out to eat, then do it again, man I love college.._ »

À la fin de la chanson, Jasper et Monty décidèrent de laisser la lecture de la playlist en automatique et de rejoindre leurs amis. Tous étaient un peu éméchés, il n'en fallait pas énormément compte tenu de la dure semaine d'examens qu'ils venaient de passer.  
Lorsque Jasper arriva au milieu de son groupe d'amis, il vit que Lexa dansait un peu en retrait au bord de la piscine. Il fondît sur elle avant de la soulever et de crier « FOR THE WATCH » en référence à une série télé qu'ils affectionnaient tous particulièrement. Lexa n'eut même pas le temps de crier, qu'elle et Jasper se retrouvèrent au fond de la piscine.  
Les autres regardaient attentivement, ils attendaient que les deux remontent à la surface, craignant la réaction de Lexa. Même si la chaleur avoisinait les 27 degrés, ce n'était que le mois d'avril, et il se pouvait que l'eau de la piscine ne soit pas encore à la bonne température pour la jeune fille dont ils savaient qu'elle attendait l'atmosphère chaude du mois de juin avant de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans l'eau. L'attente leur parût interminable, quand soudain sa tête refit surface… Ils retinrent tous leur respiration.

\- … Putain elle est bonne !

\- YEAAAH !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, ils se jetèrent tous à l'eau complètement habillés. Lexa, les ayant vus arriver en courant vers elle, prit une profonde inspiration et replongea sa tête sous l'eau pour atteindre l'autre bout de la piscine en apnée, de peur de se faire écraser. Jasper n'eût malheureusement pas cette chance lorsque, à peine remonté, il vit Monty plonger sur lui et coula de plus belle.

\- Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu, en voulant remonter à la surface je me suis cognée contre le fond de la piscine ! dit Raven les lunettes de soleil complètement tordues.

La scène les fit éclater de rire.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure dans l'eau, avant de se rendre compte que celle-ci n'était peut-être pas si chaude que ça. Lexa distribua des serviettes à tout le monde et ils ravivèrent un peu le barbecue pour s'installer autour sans avoir trop froid. C'était ce moment particulier de la soirée où les discussions philosophiques allaient bon train.

\- …Mais du coup, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? fit Octavia à l'adresse de Nathan et Bryan.

Nathan et son petit-ami se regardèrent et se mirent à sourire.

\- En fait, c'est moi qui l'ai remarqué avant. Confia Bryan. J'étais à la bibliothèque universitaire en train de chercher un bouquin sur le développement durable, et puis d'un coup je l'ai vu. C'était très étrange parce qu'une fois que j'ai repris mes esprits je me suis retrouvé dans la section de la linguistique romane !

\- ooooooooowwwwwwwwh… Dirent les filles en chœur, le regard attendrit.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'est arrivé ce jour-là mais je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, c'était le revoir. Continua-t-il.

\- Et on s'est revus. Reprit Nathan. Pour ma part, je l'avais remarqué vite-fait à la bibliothèque, mais je m'étais dit qu'avec tous ces étudiants je ne le recroiserait probablement pas avant un moment. Et puis j'étais bien trop timide pour l'aborder. Sauf qu'après, il y a eu cette soirée un peu plus tard la même semaine, et puis bon, vous savez comment ça se passe, un boit un peu, puis un peu beaucoup et… on prend son courage à deux mains… Et puis voilà.

\- C'est trop mignooooooon ! commenta Raven avec un doigt en l'air. Et vous avez toujours su que vous étiez…Enfin… Gays ?

\- Raven ! dit Octavia d'un ton moralisateur.

\- Quoi ? fit-elle le regard innocent. J'ai rien dit de mal !

\- C'est bon les filles, reprit Bryan. Pour notre part, ça a été facile, on l'a toujours su. On a évité la « crise identitaire » dit-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Octavia regardait toujours Raven avec une mine offusquée. Bryan et Nathan adoraient lorsqu'elle faisait cela. Mais ils avaient dépassé depuis bien longtemps le jugement des gens et cela leur faisait même plaisir que Raven et les autres continuent à leur poser des questions après toutes ces années.

\- Les gars, ne vous vexez pas mais quand on nous prend pour un couple avec Monty ça nous fait pas super plaisir. En fait on rigole mais après on se rend compte que c'est peut-être pour ça que les filles ne viennent pas nous parler ! Déclara Jasper en riant.

Nathan et Bryan se mirent à rire également.

\- En même temps on est tellement cons que même si une nana venait vers nous et que c'était l'amour de notre vie on ne serait même pas capables de le voir ! Avoua Monty.

Et c'était vrai. Ils passaient tellement de temps ensemble à faire les quatre cents coups qu'ils avaient très peu de temps à consacrer à quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une fille.

\- C'est parce-que vous n'êtes pas prêts à vous caser les gars. Dit Bellamy. Moi aussi quand j'avais votre âge je passais le plus clair de mon temps à faire de la moto avec les copains. Et puis après les priorités changent, et vous aussi par la même occasion.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Bellamy. Reprit Finn, je n'étais pas prêt à me caser non plus, et pourtant quand j'ai croisé Clarke je peux vous dire que j'ai changé tous mes principes !

Assis sur le transat avec Clarke dans les bras, il resserra son étreinte lorsqu'il prononça ces mots.

\- Ah bon ?! Fit-elle surprise et à moitié somnolente. C'était drôle qu'il dise ça, parce-que pour sa part, elle n'avait absolument rien changé du tout. Cela la fit sourire, et elle se cala un peu plus confortablement dans les bras de Finn.

\- Ouais mais pour le coup vous n'avez pas eu le truc du regard des autres et tout ça. Quand t'es gay il faut aussi affronter ça, et je me rappelle qu'au début, lorsqu'on vous a connus ce n'était pas tout rose pour vous. Dit Jasper. Oui. Bon. Enfin… Moi je vous ai toujours adorés hein ! Et les autres aussi ! Rajouta-t-il précipitamment.

\- Oui je me souviens. Se rappela Nathan. D'ailleurs, heureusement que vous étiez là lorsque l'on s'est connus, c'était assez difficile de parler de ça au début, dans le sens où il faut que tu fasses comprendre aux autres que ce n'est pas l'étiquette gay qu'il faut retenir, mais les sentiments que l'on avait l'un pour l'autre.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris ce débat autour du regard des autres, que ce soit une femme, un homme, grand, petit, gros ou maigre. Déclara Lexa le plus calmement du monde.

On aurait dit qu'elle donnait une leçon de morale à un groupe d'enfants. Silencieux, ses amis s'étaient tournés vers elle dès qu'elle avait pris la parole. La jeune fille avait toujours eu cette prestance : quand elle entrait dans une salle tous les regards se tournaient vers elle, lorsqu'elle prenait la parole elle inspirait le silence et l'attention. Elle tenait cela de son père, lieutenant-gouverneur de Californie qu'elle avait souvent observé étant plus jeune, durant les speeches ou les meetings.  
Enveloppée dans sa serviette, elle avait croisé ses jambes et se tenait les mains, elle avait mis ses cheveux encore humides sur le côté, et regardait droit devant elle, comme si elle récitait un texte.

\- L'amour est surfait, et tellement difficile à trouver… Et même lorsqu'on le trouve, on peut parfois passer à côté tout simplement parce-que le regard des autres est trop pesant. Et je pense qu'en 2016, il est temps pour les gens de comprendre qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir peur d'aimer simplement parce-que leurs modes de vie ne correspondent pas à ceux imposés par la société. Poursuivit-elle.

\- Lexa rappelle-moi pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais demandée en mariage ? Questionna Jasper, les yeux pleins d'admiration.

\- Trop tard… dit Lexa tout sourire.

Tous se mirent à rire. Ils savaient pourquoi Lexa avait tenu ce discours et se rappelèrent silencieusement le jour où elle leur avait présenté Gustus.

Cela remontait à cinq ans maintenant, la jeune fille avait suivi sa famille à Amsterdam pour un congrès auquel ses parents devaient assister, et elle y avait rencontré Gustus, l'avocat de son père. La jeune fille avait immédiatement montré de l'intérêt pour lui, et bien qu'il l'ait repoussée pendant quelques mois, celui-ci finit par avouer ses sentiments à son tour. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait un problème relationnel, en effet, ses relations sentimentales n'étaient jamais très longues et se terminaient généralement assez mal, parce-que Lexa se lassait très vite. Elle trouvait que les jeunes de son âge étaient inintéressants, voire puérils, et elle se demandait souvent si elle allait rencontrer quelqu'un qui, comme elle, percevait le monde de la façon dont elle le percevait. Puis elle était tombée sur Gustus.  
Gustus était une personne charmante : il était intelligent, drôle et adorait voyager. C'était un homme foncièrement bon, excepté lorsqu'il s'agissait du travail où il était un véritable requin. Il excellait dans son domaine et était l'un des avocats les plus brillants, c'était pour cette raison que le père de Lexa, qui en avait entendu parler, lui proposa de travailler pour lui. Gustus était un homme très grand, brun aux yeux marrons, il avait ce côté un peu négligé avec sa barbe naissante et il était difficile de lui donner un âge. La première fois que Lexa le présenta à ses amis, ceux-ci ne purent s'empêcher de rire : il était vrai qu'à côté de lui, Lexa avait l'air si petite…

Au début réticents, ses amis avaient appris à le connaître et ils devaient avouer qu'il était vraiment très agréable, bien que très prit par son travail, les moments passés avec lui étaient de la pure folie : en effet, Gustus était un grand fêtard, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation très sérieuse, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lexa. Souvent il se plaisait à dire « _elle m'a rendu fou_ », parce-qu'il s'était promis, que « _jamais, ô grand jamais_ », il ne changerait pour une femme. Mais c'était bien là le comble : il n'avait pas eu à changer. Lexa ne lui avait jamais rien imposé. Il leur même arrivait parfois de sortir en boîte rien que tous les deux, de partir en voyage sur un coup de tête et de se retrouver à des soirées étranges sur la plage en ayant pris des substances illicites.

En effet, aux yeux de leurs amis, Gustus et Lexa étaient ce couple que tant de gens envient. Evidemment, la confrontation avec ses parents n'avait pas été la même : Lexa avait vingt ans lorsqu'elle le rencontra, et il en avait quarante-et-un. Son père était entré dans une colère noire à l'annonce de cette relation, cela faisait pourtant un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ils avaient décidé qu'ils ne voulaient plus se cacher. La mère de Lexa, plus encline à la discussion, avait tenu à le rencontrer un soir en dehors du travail et l'avait convié à un dîner de famille. Ce soir-là, la fin du dîner marqua aussi la fin de la réticence à cette relation, en effet, les parents de Lexa devaient se rendre à l'évidence : ces deux-là étaient fous l'un de l'autre.  
Le père de Lexa dû gérer la presse people qui évidemment s'était emparée de l'affaire, mais fût reconnaissant envers Gustus et Lexa d'en avoir parlé avant d'officialiser les choses. Cette année-là, la réputation du lieutenant-gouverneur de Californie fût légèrement en baisse selon les sondages des journaux de la presse économique, mais ce dernier s'en moquait complètement, car sa fille était heureuse.

\- C'est fou, je crois que tu es celle qui est restée en couple le plus longtemps jusqu'à maintenant ! Dit Octavia afin de couvrir le blanc qui était en train de s'installer.

\- Oui… Fit Lexa, pensive. En même temps, les relations que j'ai eues avant Gustus ont été une vraie catastrophe, je me suis souvent demandé si je n'avais pas un problème ! reprit-elle.

\- Bientôt un Gustus Junior ! hasarda Finn en riant.

\- Oh mon dieu certainement pas ! répliqua vivement Lexa.

\- Ce serait tellement merveilleux ! confia Octavia, dont les yeux braillaient d'émotion mais aussi de l'alcool qu'elle avait consommé.

\- Bah… C'est peut-être un peu tôt non ? dit Monty.

Il regardait surtout les garçons en disant cela. Ces derniers acquiescèrent.

\- Moi je ne trouve pas… Continua Finn sur la même lancée.

\- Finn, elle n'a même pas encore fini ses études… lui rappela Clarke dont la conversation venait de la sortir de son demi-sommeil.

\- Et alors, elle les finit l'an prochain… Tu ne voudrais pas avoir d'enfants toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

Alors qu'elle était dans ses bras, il lui embrassa le haut de la tête avant d'y poser délicatement son menton.

\- Oui… dans dix ans ! affirma-t-elle en riant.

\- Dans dix ans ?! répéta –t-il avec étonnement.

\- Oui. Confirma la jeune blonde. J'ai bien envie de profiter de ma liberté encore quelques années ! dit-elle en souriant.

\- Tu peux très bien avoir des enfants et te sentir libre. Rétorqua le jeune homme. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Disons simplement qu'après avoir fini l'internat j'aurais besoin d'un peu de temps pour me ressourcer, je ne pourrais pas enchaîner dans la foulée en mettant un bébé en route. Je voudrais avoir un peu de temps pour moi et pouvoir profiter avant la maternité, voilà tout. Une dizaine d'années me paraît être un bon compromis, surtout que je ne termine mon cursus que dans trois ans…

Ses amies sourirent. Elles la comprenaient. Elles savaient très bien que Clarke ferait tout pour faire passer sa carrière avant le reste. Elle voulait surtout offrir à ses enfants un bel avenir, et rien que l'idée de les priver de quelque chose par manque de moyens l'angoissait.

\- Clarke dans dix ans tu en auras pratiquement trente-cinq ! reprit Finn d'un air exaspéré.

\- Merci de l'avoir noté… Marmonna-t-elle. Elle remarqua le ton qu'il avait pris, comme s'il la blâmait. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien où il voulait en venir. Et… Quel est le problème ? poursuivit-elle du ton le plus calme possible.

\- Il n'y en a pas. Je pensais simplement qu'à la fin de ton internat on…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Clarke avait enlevé les bras de Finn autour de sa taille et s'éloigna légèrement de lui, de manière à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Finn mon internat se termine dans trois ans. Lui rappela-t-elle d'une manière un peu sèche.

\- Je sais bien. Reprit-il. C'est pour cela que je ne vois pas la peine d'attendre dix ans pour…

\- Regarde Lexa et Gustus : elle termine ses études l'an prochain et ce n'est pourtant pas dans leurs projets, et ça fait bien plus longtemps que nous qu'ils sont ensemble ! Le coupa-t-elle. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il faisait ça maintenant, et devant tout le monde ! Les enfants étaient un sujet dont ils n'avaient jamais parlé pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'était pas du tout dans leurs projets, pas ceux à court terme en tout cas.

\- Peut-être que moi je n'ai pas envie d'attendre dix ans ! Je veux pouvoir profiter d'eux en étant jeune et évoluer avec eux tant que je peux ! Il disait cela avec un regard désolé qui trahissait de plus en plus le fait qu'il avait déjà réfléchi sur la question sans jamais en parler. Ce qui agaça Clarke de plus belle. Elle se leva complètement et se posta face à lui, complètement ahurie.

Les autres étaient également stupéfaits. Clarke et Finn ne se disputaient jamais. Ils étaient tous là, assis, interdits, ne sachant que faire devant la scène qui devenait de plus en plus véhémente.

Finn s'était également levé. Ils étaient tous les deux, là, à se disputer avec pour seul obstacle le transat sur lequel ils étaient allongés cinq minutes plus tôt. La scène aurait pu être drôle si elle n'était pas aussi brutale.

\- Parce-que trente-cinq ans pour toi c'est vieux ? Mais tu vis dans quel monde ?

\- Pas le tien apparemment.

À ces mots, Clarke eu l'impression que son corps allait s'embraser. Non seulement elle ne comprenait pas cette subite envie de la part de Finn de parler d'enfants, mais en en plus avec ce ton plein de reproches comme si elle s'était toujours opposée à la maternité. Elle voulut répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

\- Bon je crois qu'on va y aller… annonça timidement Bryan en mettant sa sur celle de Nathan.

\- Oui, si l'un d'entre vous pouvait me ramener au passage… Enchaîna Finn. Je vous attends à la voiture.

Il passa devant Clarke sans dire un mot. Leurs regards se croisèrent une demi-seconde et il pût voir dans ses yeux bleus une immense déception, ce qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde. Il y vit aussi, pour la première fois en deux ans et demi, un regard qu'il ne connaissait pas : c'était un mélange d'animosité et d'un profond ressentiment, ce qui le décontenança complètement. Il finit par détourner les yeux et regarda droit devant lui, en s'éloignant rapidement pour rejoindre la cour d'entrée, où les voitures étaient garées. Il attendait seul depuis bien cinq minutes, dans l'espoir que Clarke vienne le rattraper. Puis il entendit un bruit de pas dans les graviers, il se tourna vivement mais vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de ses amis, qui rejoignaient leurs voitures respectives, ce qui annonçait que la fête était belle et bien terminée.


	5. The Sweet Escape

Pendant que ses amies nettoyaient le jardin, Clarke était assise sur un transat, le regard dans le vide. Octavia s'approcha lentement et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Super fin de soirée… souffla Clarke complètement dépitée.

\- Oui… c'était assez… rocambolesque je dois dire…

\- Tu n'es pas partie avec Bellamy ? remarqua-telle

\- Non il est directement allé dormir chez Niylah, d'ailleurs j'espère qu'il a pensé à prendre le double des clefs, parce-qu'elle ne va certainement pas se lever pour le laisser rentrer ! pensa la jeune brune en riant.

Clarke sourit également. Elle savait que Bellamy était très amoureux de Niylah, mais, contrairement à lui, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup sortir et préférait se consacrer à des « _activités productives_ » comme elle les appelait si bien. Ainsi elle allait souvent se promener au bord de la mer, ou au cœur de la montagne pour se ressourcer, elle aimait également la sculpture et la poterie. Bellamy adorait partager quelques-unes de ces activités avec elle, mais lorsque ses amis l'appelaient pour aller boire une petite bière, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire oui. Niylah avait appris à le comprendre, mais il était vrai qu'il exagérait un peu parfois.

\- Il lui avait dit qu'il « _ne rentrerai pas tard_ » fit Octavia en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Tu vois, Finn ne sera pas le seul à s'être fait disputé ce soir !

\- O', je tiens à dire que je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Lança Clarke quelque peu offensée.

\- Je sais Clarke, on était là… Mais en même temps tu sais comment ça se passe… On fait la fête, on boit un peu trop, et les paroles vont très vite.

Elle vit la mine toujours aussi déçue de Clarke et lui passa une main dans le dos.

\- Allez ma grande, ça arrive… lui dit-elle doucement.

Elle leva les yeux pour regarder où se trouvaient Raven et Lexa, mais ne les trouvant pas, elle en conclut qu'elles étaient restées à l'intérieur. Le plus gros avait été débarrassé. Le jour commençait à peine à se lever. Elle regarda sa montre qui affichait 6 :30

\- J'ai une idée ! Reprit-elle vivement. Vu que l'alcool et plutôt redescendu, je vais demander à Lexa s'il est possible de nous faire un petit chocolat avant de nous coucher d'accord ?

Clarke acquiesça lentement, pensive.

Octavia fit une bise sur le sommet de son crâne et s'éloigna rapidement. Elle était à présent seule dans le grand jardin de Lexa. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, si ce n'était le chant des oiseaux et le bruit des cigales. Une petite brise faisait également bouger les feuilles des grands arbres situés au fond du jardin de Lexa, et lui caressa la peau. Elle ferma les yeux inspira profondément, en se demandant comment cet échange avec Finn avait pu se transformer en dispute si violente. Soudain, elle vit quelque chose sautiller rapidement dans l'herbe, elle se leva et s'approcha en plissant les yeux…Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?  
Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une grenouille qui s'avançait tranquillement vers la piscine. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle, Lexa lui avait une fois parlé de cette petite grenouille qui se plaisait à aller dans sa piscine lorsqu'il n'y avait personne. Selon son histoire, cette dernière aimait profiter de l'eau qui avait pris le soleil durant la journée. Son amie lui avait avoué qu'au début cela la dégoutait légèrement, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus lui faire de mal. Et puis une nuit, alors que Lexa n'avait pas sommeil, elle avait décidé de se rafraîchir un peu en faisant quelques brasses. La rainette l'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et l'avait suivie partout dans la piscine. Au début un peu apeurée, la jeune fille s'était finalement aperçue que la grenouille était inoffensive, et avait confié à Clarke « qu'elle lui avait donné son aval pour les bains de minuit, et étaient même devenues amies. »  
Clarke avait toujours pensé que Lexa lui avait fait une blague un peu étrange en lui disant cela, d'autant plus que celle-ci lui avait raconté cette anecdote lors d'une soirée bien arrosée. Mais maintenant qu'elle voyait la scène, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui lui fit oublier pendant quelques minutes la fin catastrophique de cette soirée.

Au même moment, Lexa sorti de la maison et vînt vers elle. Elle s'était probablement douchée étant donné qu'elle était changée : elle portait un petit short en coton gris clair avec un débardeur blanc sur lequel on apercevait le logo de la faculté de San Diego.

\- Ton chocolat chaud est prêt. Dit-elle avec un sourire timide en s'avançant vers Clarke.

\- Merci Lexa. Répondit cette dernière en se tournant vers elle. Au fait j'ai vu _Flubber_ !

C'était ainsi que Lexa avait nommé cette fameuse petite grenouille. Cette dernière fixa Clarke, un sourcil en l'air.

\- Ca m'étonnerait que tu l'aies vue, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas trop les gens qui venaient à la maison. Dit la jeune fille en essayant de garder son sérieux.

\- Et bien elle doit m'apprécier alors… regarde.

Clarke montra la piscine du doigt, et toutes les deux s'en approchèrent silencieusement. Quelle ne fût la surprise de Lexa lorsqu'elle vit le petit amphibien s'élancer du matelas gonflable sur lequel il était pour nager paisiblement comme si la piscine lui appartenait. Clarke et Lexa échangèrent un regard surpris, et un fou rire les gagna lorsqu'elles virent leurs visages respectifs marqués par la stupéfaction. Elles rirent sans s'arrêter pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, si bien que Clarke s'assit sur le transat en se tenant le ventre.

\- Oh…mon…dieu…j'ai… mal…aux…abdos ! Parvint-elle à dire.

Lexa, qui se tenait également le ventre d'une main la regarda en riant de plus belle. Elle riait tellement que des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et elle dut s'assoir dans l'herbe pour essayer de reprendre son souffle.

Au bout d'un long moment elles furent enfin calmées. Elles restèrent allongées là, Lexa dans l'herbe et Clarke sur le transat, guettant les premières lueurs du soleil. Raven sorti accompagnée d'Octavia, toutes les deux s'étaient également douchées et changées. Elles portaient deux tasses chacune et s'approchèrent de Clarke et Lexa.

\- On vous apporte le petit dej' ! dit joyeusement Raven. On a dû le réchauffer une dizaine de fois avant de nous rendre compte que vous ne viendriez pas !

Malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle savait très bien que Clarke était du genre à se comporter comme si de rien n'était, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Clarke détestait ruminer sur des choses comme les disputes ou les histoires, elle était de ceux qui tournent la page avant même que le malaise ne s'installe. Raven Octavia et Lexa ne le savaient que trop bien. Et en dépit de la scène à laquelle elles venaient d'assister, il était de leur devoir de changer les idées de Clarke.

Raven distribua donc les tasses de chocolat chaud avant de s'assoir dans l'herbe, à côté de Lexa et Octavia.

\- Alors vous faîtes quoi de beau ? On vous a entendu rire comme des folles ! demanda Octavia

Lexa et Clarke échangèrent un regard complice, tout en se retenant de rire. Elles savaient que raconter la scène de la rainette n'aurait pas autant d'intensité que si elles avaient été là pour le voir.

\- Clarke a eu une hallu… Je crois qu'elle a un peu trop abusé sur l'alcool et la fumette ! Déclara Lexa en lançant un regard en biais à la principale concernée.

\- N'importe quoi ! Se défendit la jeune blonde. Tu sais très bien que je ne fume même pas !

\- Tu devrais peut-être commencer dans ce cas…

\- wooooooooow ! Ça ne m'aurait pas plu ! lança Octavia pour augmenter l'intensité de la conversation.

Clarke se redressa légèrement du transat et fixa Lexa avec une grande intensité. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient insondables : on ne savait jamais si elle allait violemment s'emporter ou éclater de rire. Elle regarda Lexa avec insistance, ce qui, au bout d'un moment, la fit se sentir mal à l'aise. Etait-elle allée trop loin ? Ce n'était qu'une blague, elles adoraient se chercher et se lancer des piques. Mais peut-être que cette fois-ci il était encore un peu trop tôt pour embêter son amie.

Clarke fini par lui sourire. Ce qui soulagea Lexa, elle ne voulait surtout pas la contrarier davantage.

\- Lexa, ne l'influence pas en l'attirant vers les forces du mal ! Espèce de _bruja_ ! Lui dit Raven d'un ton amusé.

Raven parlait couramment l'Espagnol. Elle était restée en Californie avec sa mère pour continuer ses études, et son père était parti travailler au Nouveau-Mexique, d'où il était originaire. Leur vie de famille était assez compliquée car ils se voyaient rarement, mais les moments où ils se retrouvaient étaient à ses yeux la chose la plus importante du monde. Elle était très heureuse d'avoir rencontré des amis comme Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy, Lexa, Jasper et Monty car ils lui procuraient ce sentiment de plénitude et de sécurité lorsque l'on est entouré d'une famille, et à ses yeux c'était exactement ce qu'ils étaient : une seconde famille.

\- Inutile de m'insulter en espagnol très chère, je suis très familière à cette langue. Rétorqua calmement Lexa, la main levée. Et non, je ne suis pas une _sorcière_.

\- Vous m'étonnerez toujours Mademoiselle Woods ! Reprit-elle.

\- Le contraire serait étonnant ! Rétorqua Lexa à Raven. Elle arborait un sourire des plus supérieurs.

Octavia ne put s'empêcher de rire en levant les yeux au ciel, il était pratiquement huit heures du matin et ces deux-là avaient encore une pêche d'enfer ! Elles burent leurs chocolats chauds dans le plus grand des silences, et profitèrent enfin du soleil qui s'était pratiquement levé. Au loin, on pouvait commencer à entendre le bruit des voitures qui se dirigeaient en centre ville, mais celui-ci était couvert par le chants des oiseaux, qui était bien plus agréable. Il était si agréable que les quatre compères commençaient à somnoler.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de dormir ! Dit Octavia en se levant difficilement.

\- Effectivement ! approuva Clarke en se redressant du transat les yeux fermés. Elle aurait aimé se téléporter dans un lit, le fait de traverser le jardín de Lexa paraissait être le bout du monde.

Elles se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers la grande maison. Une fois arrivées, Octavia et Raven montèrent dans une des chambres d'amis que Lexa avait preparée.

\- 'nuit les filles… lâcha Raven entre deux baillements.

\- Je crois qu'on a officiellement perdu Reyes… chuchota Octavia à ses deux amies en souriant.

Baillant à son tour, elle suivit lentement son amie à l'étage. Clarke et Lexa étaient à présent seules dans le grand living room, elles étaient fatiguées de la dure semaine qu'elles venaient de passer, et tout ce qu'elles voulaient c'était rejoindre leurs lits le plus tôt possible.

\- Ça t'embête si je me douche avant de dormir ? le chlore de la piscine commence à me démanger... demanda Clarke à son amie.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème lui répondit Lexa en souriant. Utilise ma salle de bain si tu veux, je crois que c'est la seule où il reste encore du gel douche, et il doit y avoir des serviettes propres dans le placard. Je vais laver les tasses pendant ce temps. On se voit plus tard.

Tandis que Clarke montait à l'étage, Lexa se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine. Elle posa les tasses dans l'évier et commença à les laver une par une. Elle mit un peu d'ordre dans la cuisine et dans le living room, verrouilla la porte d'entrée, puis elle se dirigea également à l'étage. Elle monta les marches silencieusement et emprunta un long couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte pour y acceder, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Clarke sur son lit, allongée sur un des coussins. Lexa lui avait préparé une chambre au cas où si Finn aurait voulu rester, mais étant donné les circonstances… Elle en conclut donc que Clarke était trop fatiguée pour rejoindre la chambre d'amis, s'était allongée sur son lit et avait fini par s'y endormir. Elle le contourna silencieusement et s'approcha d'une de ses armoires pour y prendre un duvet, elle se voyait mal soulever la couette de son lit et reveiller Clarke qui n'avait même pas eu la force de se mettre sous cette dernière. Elle posa donc doucement le duvet sur son amie endormie et s'enveloppa avec. À ce moment, Clarke se reveilla légèrement étourdie, et se tourna vers Lexa.

\- Je suis désolée… commença t-elle d'une voix somnolente.

\- Ce n'est rien Clarke voyons…

\- Je n'avais pas envie de dormir toute seule… finit par dire la jeune fille, toujours aussi ensomeillée.

Lexa eut un sourire gêné. Elle savait que son amie était beaucoup plus affectée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Mais Lexa n'était pas très douée pour remonter le moral aux gens, même s'il s'agissait de ses amis. Elle avait toujours appris à tout enfouir et à maîtriser la moindre émotion, la moindre expréssion qui émanait de son visage. Cela avait toujours été comme ça, elle avait appris à se contrôler au fil des années, et cela lui avait beaucoup servi. Il était important pour elle d'avoir des réserves concernant ses émotions, il était tout à fait hors de question que quelqu'un la perce à jour, et au jour d'aujourd'hui Gustus avait parfois encore du mal à la cerner totalement.  
Elle commençait à peine à s'assoupir lorsque Clarke s'approcha lentement, mis sa main sur le haut de son bras et posa doucement la tête sur son épaule. Lexa, surprise, se raidit légèrement puis ferma finalement les yeux. Cette fille était tellement attachante, comment Finn avait-il pû la mettre dans cet état ? Ce n'était clairement pas à elle d'en juger mais elle détestait voir son amie comme ça. Elle espérait que tout cela irait mieux dans les prochains jours… La fatigue de la semaine et la soirée ayant pris le dessus, elle fini par s'endormir à son tour. 


	6. Mama Said

Clarke dormait encore lorsqu'elle entendit des sons confus qui semblaient venir de son subconscient. Ils avaient l'air de provenir de très loin, comme si elle avait la tête sous l'eau… Puis, les sons se firent de plus en plus distinctifs, jusqu'à ressembler à des voix familières qui chuchotaient :

\- …. Tu crois qu'elles vont dormir encore longtemps ? Dit l'une d'entre elles.

\- Je sais pas… Elles sont trop mignonnes comme ça … Répondit l'autre.

\- On dirait des petites loutres… Reprit la première.

Cette fois il n'y avait aucun doute, les chuchotements provenaient de tout près… Tirée de son sommeil une fois pour toutes, elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil afin de pouvoir observer ce qu'il se passait, bien qu'elle ait déjà une idée sur la question.  
Malgré l'obscurité, elle vit deux paires d'yeux ronds l'observer avec insistance. Dans d'autres circonstances, ce genre de scène aurait pu la faire sursauter. Mais elle avait pris l'habitude du duo gagnant Raven – Octavia qui se plaisait à ne jamais laisser dormir les autres, ces deux-là devaient certainement penser que les gens adoraient être fixés de manière douteuse dès le réveil. Elles étaient incroyables !

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Les deux se regardèrent avant de pouffer et se diriger vers la porte de la chambre de Lexa. Tandis que Raven sortait, Octavia se tourna vers Clarke.

\- Il est 14 heures ! On voulait juste vous dire qu'il reste des pancakes et du sirop d'érable sur la table de la cuisine. On sera dehors en train de prendre le soleil !

Clarke sourit et acquiesça brièvement en guise de remerciement, elle était encore un peu endormie. Octavia lui fit un clin d'œil et disparu à son tour.

Le calme revint dans la chambre, les volets étaient encore fermés, mais les quelques filtres de lumière que l'on pouvait voir à travers la pénombre de la chambre indiquaient qu'il s'agissait d'une belle journée. Bien que les effets de l'alcool soient totalement dissipés, tout était encore un peu flou dans la tête de Clarke. Cette dernière essaya de sortir du sommeil en se redressant un peu mais quelque chose l'en empêcha : en soulevant le duvet elle s'aperçut que le bras de Lexa était posé délicatement sur son ventre. En se tournant, elle distingua dans l'obscurité le visage de son amie tout prêt du sien. Lexa dormait encore profondément, elle avait encore et toujours ce petit train vertical au milieu du front qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était juste en train de réfléchir, Clarke remarqua aussi chez son amie un petit sourire en coin, elle ne savait pas jusqu'où le subconscient de Lexa pouvait aller, mais cette dernière était probablement au summum de la plénitude.

Elle réalisa à quel point elles dormaient l'une contre l'autre, voilà donc pourquoi Octavia et Raven se marraient… Cela la fit sourire, parce-qu'elle avait très bien dormi, parce-que Lexa l'avait canalisée et avait réussi à envoyer valser toutes les mauvaises ondes, rien que par sa présence. C'était un don chez cette fille, elle avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser, par son regard vert clair qui tirait parfois sur le gris, son sourire timide qui contrastait avec son énergie insatiable, sa main qui se levait lentement en l'air pour appeler Clarke au calme quand elle s'emportait trop. Oui, Lexa était une de ces personnes qui parviennent à canaliser les gens sans aucun contact physique, rien que par leur présence, lorsqu'ils entrent dans une salle et que tout devient subitement plus léger, que l'air devient à nouveau respirable, et que toutes les tensions s'évaporent si vite que l'on se demande si elles avaient vraiment lieu d'être.

Et Lexa avait encore usé de sa magie ce matin lorsque Clarke s'était endormie contre elle, elle avait compris sans même qu'elle lui en parle à quel point elle était démoralisée.

Puis elle se souvint de sa dispute avec Finn… Toute la scène lui revint d'un coup en mémoire. Elle chercha d'une main son portable qui était posé sur le chevet, une petite boule qui vînt à l'estomac en repensant à l'échange coléreux qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt avec Finn. Elle espérait qu'il lui avait fait un petit signe, mais lorsqu'elle regarda l'écran de son téléphone, elle n'y vit qu'un message de sa mère demandant à quelle heure elle devait venir la chercher chez son amie. Après avoir pianoté une réponse à sa mère lui indiquant l'heure, elle poussa un long soupir… Comment Finn avait-il pu se braquer à ce point, surtout pour une chose aussi futile que l'avenir ? Bien sûr qu'elle pensait à l'avenir, bien sûr qu'elle se projetait avec lui… Mais des enfants ? Cela lui paraissait trop concret. En deux ans et demi, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de choses aussi « réelles », et c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours aimé chez lui : il n'y avait pas de pression, pas de précipitation, tout semblait aller de soi.

\- Clarke je t'entends penser d'ici…

Cette dernière sursauta légèrement, ce qui fit rire Lexa qui émanait lentement de sous le duvet. Elle retira son bras du ventre de Clarke, et se tourna de manière à caler son dos contre le coussin.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? Reprit-elle.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs merci de m'avoir dorlotée ! Déclara la jeune fille blonde.

\- Tu en avais bien besoin, et en plus… Je ne peux pas faire ça avec Gustus, il m'écraserait ! Affirma Lexa en riant.

Clarke rit à son tour, il était vrai que, physiquement, Lexa était l'antithèse de Gustus. Ce qui l'avait toujours étonnée, mais comme on dit, « les opposés s'attirent » et c'était bel et bien le cas entre ces deux-là, du moins physiquement parlant.

\- Les filles ont laissé des pancakes pour le petit dej'… enfin si on considère que nous sommes toujours le matin ! dit-elle tout sourire.

\- Je conclus que tu as faim et que tu ne vas pas tarder à m'abandonner ! devina Lexa

\- Elémentaire ma chère Woods ! Et en plus ma mère va venir me chercher d'ici une demi-heure, j'aimerais aussi passer un peu de temps avec elle avant qu'elle ne retourne au boulot… elle est encore de garde ce soir. Fit-elle la mou triste.

Abby Griffin était chirurgien urgentiste, elle était si passionnée par son travail qu'elle en avait donné le goût à sa fille, et Clarke était sur la bonne voie pour suivre les traces de sa mère.

\- Et ce n'est qu'un détail de ce qui t'attend, future Docteur Griffin ! lança Lexa avec un regard remplit de fierté.

\- Je sais… Et j'ai hâte !

Elle se pencha sur la tête de Lexa avant d'y poser un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, elle se retira de la couette et posa les pieds à terre avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre de son amie. Arrivée devant l'encadrement, elle se tourna rapidement vers Lexa :

\- Ne te rendors pas, je ne vais pas tarder… souffla-elle.

\- Chef oui Chef ! répondit Lexa toujours enfouie sous son duvet.

Mais Clarke n'entendit pas sa réponse, elle était partie aussi rapidement qu'un courant d'air, ce qui fit sourire Lexa qui l'imaginait devant les pancakes disposés les uns sur les autres, et encore chauds. Si Clarke mangeait, c'est qu'elle avait peut-être relativisé sur sa dispute avec Finn et avait décidé d'arranger les choses. Elle connaissait son amie, il lui était impossible de manger quoi que ce soit lorsqu'elle était contrariée.

À son tour, Lexa se décida à sortir de son lit. Elle aurait donné cher pour dormir quelques heures en plus, mais passer un après-midi avec ses amies à la piscine et profiter du soleil était tout de même nettement plus agréable.

 *******

Clarke était assise dans la cuisine de Lexa en train de dévorer son troisième pancake, sous les yeux étonnés de Raven et Octavia.

\- Tu – tu es sûre que ça va ? bégaya Raven.

\- Oui oui pourquoi ? répondit Clarke sans lever les yeux de son pancake.

\- Elle mange ses émotions… chuchota Octavia en se penchant Raven sans quitter l'assiette de pancakes des yeux.

\- À ce rythme-là elle ne doit plus en avoir beaucoup, des émotions… répondit Raven en chuchotant à son tour.

\- Les filles vous savez que je suis juste à côté hein ? marmonna Clarke qui venait de finir son pancake et s'en servait un quatrième.

Les deux se raidirent face à la réflexion de leur amie, mais elles ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer lorsque Clarke dévora son quatrième pancake en quelques bouchées.

À ce moment-là, Lexa arriva tout aussi lentement que lorsqu'elle était partie de sa chambre. Son corps avait peut-être changé de pièce mais son cerveau toujours bel et bien dans son lit.

\- Hey ! fit-elle mollement en guise de bonjour général.

\- Hey ! répondirent joyeusement les filles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, je vous entends pouffer jusque dans le couloir !

\- Elles se moquent parce-que j'en suis à mon quatrième pancake et elles disent que je mange mes émotions ! Râla faussement Clarke.

\- Qu – Quatre ? balbutia Lexa

Elle avait l'impression que Clarke avait quitté la chambre cinq minutes avant, tout au plus. Soit elle avait complétement perdu la notion du temps, soit Clarke était clairement vorace.

Devant le regard médusé de Lexa, Octavia et Raven ne purent s'empêcher de rire de plus belle. Clarke, qui au début essayait de feindre l'énervement, ne put se contenir et rit à son tour.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais j'avais besoin de calmer ma frustration, alors je me suis défoulée sur le petit déjeuner !

\- Tu as bien fait, même si je me moque, je préfère voir ça plutôt que de voir des gens chipoter pour tout et n'importe quoi en ce qui concerne ce qu'ils ont dans leurs assiettes ! Déclara Raven.

\- Je suis bien d'accord ! Renchérit Octavia.

À cet instant, le téléphone de Clarke se mit à sonner. Elle regarda à l'écran et vit qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, qui devait certainement être garée devant chez Lexa, prête à la récupérer.

\- C'est Abby ? Devina naturellement Lexa.

\- Exact ! Je vais devoir y aller les filles.

\- On t'accompagne ! Déclara Raven d'un ton enjoué.

Clarke sourit. Tous ses amis étaient fans de sa mère, qui malgré la différence de génération, était resté quelqu'un de très jeune dans sa tête. Elle était pleine d'humour et toujours partante pour organiser les évènements. Le dernier en date était l'anniversaire surprise de Clarke, qui avait été un véritable succès.

La jeune fille récupéra donc son sac qui contenait toutes ses affaires et elle se mit en route, suivie de ses amies pour rejoindre sa mère. Le soleil battait fort dehors, et elle plissa légèrement les yeux le temps qu'ils s'habituent à la puissante lumière.  
Elles traversèrent le jardin de Lexa pour retrouver Abby garée sur le parking, juste derrière le 4x4 de Lexa, prête à partir. Quand elles arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Abby ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Vous avez de sacrées têtes les filles !

Elles rirent et lui firent une bise en guise de bonjour.

\- La soirée s'est bien passée ? Reprit-elle.  
Les trois amies hochèrent la tête en signe de confirmation, tandis que Clarke lança un regard vers le sol, la mine un peu déçue suite au souvenir de sa dispute avec Finn. Abby s'aperçut de la réaction de sa fille et n'en demanda pas davantage.

Clarke et elle partageaient énormément de choses, elles avaient toujours été très proches, même si Clarke trouvait parfois qu'Abby la couvait trop. Mais elle avait conscience que sa mère était devenue ultra protectrice depuis le décès de son père, lorsqu'elle avait sept ans. Cet évènement les avait tellement rapprochées qu'elles avaient construit une relation fusionnelle qui ne pouvait absolument pas les séparer. Quand Clarke était partie en faculté de médecine quelques années plus tôt, Abby était évidemment remplie de fierté, mais les premiers temps sans sa fille furent assez compliqué à gérer, car c'était la première fois que sa fille se retrouvait si loin d'elle et si longtemps. Mais le temps faisant les choses, la peur d'Abby s'était volatilisée lorsqu'elle sut que ses amis du lycée lui étaient restés fidèles, cela la soulagea de voir que Clarke était bien entourée. Et l'était encore à présent.

Cette dernière s'avança vers la voiture de sa mère avant de se tourner vers ses amies.

\- Bon, je vous appelle dans la semaine ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Appelle quand tu veux. Répondit doucement Lexa.

Elle savait que Clarke allait devoir se confronter à Finn tôt ou tard, et elle lui faisait simplement comprendre que Clarke pouvait l'appeler au moment où elle se sentirait prête à parler.

Elle sourit à son amie et la serra très fort. Puis Octavia et Raven se collèrent à elles pour un câlin collectif. Au bout de quelques secondes, elles se séparèrent et Clarke monta dans la voiture avant de leur faire un dernier geste de la main et de quitter la grande maison de Lexa.

 *******

Abby roulait en direction de la maison depuis de nombreuses minutes maintenant. Clarke ne lui avait toujours pas décroché un mot, et était très évasive concernant son week-end chez son amie.

\- Tu comptes me dire ce qu'il se passe ou tu vas me laisser dans l'ignorance encore longtemps ? Interrogea-t-elle un peu sèchement.

Clarke secoua légèrement la tête et sorti de sa torpeur. Ses pensées étaient loin, très loin…

\- Désolée maman, je suis un peu fatiguée… fit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Mouais… répondit sa mère, dubitative.

Clarke savait pertinemment que sa mère n'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'était même pas de la curiosité, c'était juste qu'Abby aimait savoir tout ce qui arrivait à sa fille avant de juger la gravité de la situation et si cela nuirait à son bien être ou pas. Comme toute mère qui se respecte d'ailleurs. Ainsi, Clarke inspira profondément.

\- Je me suis disputée avec Finn… avoua-t-elle enfin.

\- Je m'en doutais… Révéla sa mère.

\- En même temps ce n'est pas très compliqué à deviner maman… répliqua Clarke, un sourire en coin.

\- Laisse-moi croire que je suis une bonne mère ! Riposta sa mère en riant.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de lever les yeux au ciel. Sa mère jouait souvent la carte de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. En même temps, entre les difficultés de la vie et le travail qui n'était pas rose tous les jours, si elle ne faisait pas preuve d'un peu d'humour elle deviendrait sûrement folle.

\- Et quel était donc le motif de la dispute ? reprit-elle doucement.

\- À vrai dire je ne sais pas trop. Raconta Clarke. On était tous en train de discuter de l'avenir et il a en quelque sorte reproché le fait que je ne sois pas assez impliquée. Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pourtant jamais eu l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de travers, ou alors il ne m'en a jamais parlé…

Sa mère eut un petit sourire en coin. Clarke la voyait déjà venir…

\- Tu sais, tu peux parfois être très détachée… Commença Abby.

\- Allez maman, je sais ce que tu es en train de faire ! se défendit-elle.

Abby aimait beaucoup Finn, elle adorait la façon dont il s'occupait de Clarke et savait qu'elle était en sécurité avec lui. C'était un garçon fiable, et parmi tous ces jeunes dont la plupart étaient instables, il avait au moins le mérite de filer droit.

\- Je dis simplement ce que je pense ! annonça Abby.

\- Ecoute maman, je sais que tu l'adores, mais cette fois il a vraiment dépassé les limites. Les filles étaient d'accord avec moi et je pense que je n'ai rien fait pour mériter d'être jugée ainsi. On aurait dit que j'étais complètement réfractaire à sa façon de voir l'avenir… Mais j'avais juste un point de vue différent.

\- Clarke je comprends parfaitement ta position. Mais comme tu dis, les filles étaient d'accord avec toi. C'est parce-que ce sont tes amies et elles ne pourront jamais te contredire, vous êtes si soudées qu'elles ne pourront jamais être objectives te concernant, tout simplement parce-qu'elles iront toujours dans ton sens, quoi que tu fasses.

\- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. S'impatienta la jeune fille.

\- Je pense que ce que Finn te reproche, c'est de ne pas assez lui accorder d'importance. Evidemment il fait partie de ta bande d'amis… Mais n'oublies pas que c'est ton petit copain, tu manques peut-être d'attention le concernant.

\- Il ne pourra jamais me reprocher ça ! J'ai toujours été là pour lui ! s'exclama Clarke.

\- Ok. Répondit doucement sa mère. Je vais te l'expliquer autrement… Que lui as-tu répondu lorsqu'il voulait que vous partiez tous les deux à Venise ?

\- Je – Je ne sais plus… Je crois que je devais partir avec Jasper et les autres au ski…

\- Voilà. Ajouta sa mère en guise de conclusion. Et que lui as-tu répondu lorsqu'il a voulu t'aider à aménager dans ton appart' à San Diego ?

\- Je lui ai dit qu'Octavia et Bellamy m'aidaient déjà… bougonna-t-elle.

À présent, elle comprenait très bien où sa mère voulait en venir. Mais n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi au fait que Finn avait pu mal prendre ces refus, pour elle cela allait juste de soi. S'ils ne se voyaient pas aujourd'hui, ils se verraient demain. Où était le problème ? Elle l'aimait justement parce-qu'il pensait comme cela lui aussi.

\- Clarke. Reprit sa mère. Tu sais au bout de presque trois ans de relation je pense que Finn veut passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Clarke recula légèrement sa tête et prit un air choqué.

\- Oui… Continua maladroitement Abby. Enfin je veux dire par là que tu es tellement fusionnelle avec tes amis qu'il ne peut pas y trouver sa place de petit-copain. Tu sais au bout d'un moment les gens ont besoin de savoir qu'ils construisent quelque chose avec les personnes qu'ils aiment…

\- … Et moi je fais ça avec mes amis… Termina mécaniquement Clarke. Les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche ne firent pas tout de suite échos dans son cerveau. Elle mit du temps à les assimiler.  
Pourtant, elle fixait la route désormais. Elle avait parfaitement compris les explications de sa mère. Elle avait compris là où elle avait fauté tout ce temps, et à quel point cela avait pu être difficile pour celui qu'elle considérait comme le réel premier amour de sa vie. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de cela depuis tout ce temps ?

Après s'être posé une multitude de questions en quelques secondes concernant son couple, une grande réflexion brouilla toutes les autres pensées qui fusaient dans sa tête : pourquoi ne culpabilisait-elle pas ?

\- Clarke. Reprit sa mère. Tu sais que jamais je ne te jugerais, et peu importe que Finn me plaise ou pas, tout ce qui compte c'est ce que tu penses, toi.

\- Je sais maman…

Elle savait que sa mère tentait de la rassurer, et plus que tout au monde, elle ne voulait pas que Clarke pense qu'elle s'immisçait dans sa vie, jamais. Mais, une fois encore elle lui avait donné sa façon de voir les choses et avait ouvert chez Clarke une autre porte au sein même de la multitude de pensées qui avaient vu le jour juste après sa dispute avec Finn.

Abby pris l'ultime tournant qui menait à leur maison. Elle roula encore quelques minutes avant de mettre le clignotant et s'arrêter devant un grand portail blanc. Après avoir appuyé sur la télécommande, celui-ci s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrevoir la maison des Griffin.

Elle était bien plus petite que celle de Lexa – comme presque toutes les maisons de Los Angeles d'ailleurs – mais avait un côté très chaleureux : le jardin était petit mais la surface de verdure était assez importante, ce qui donnait l'impression à la maison d'être au milieu d'une prairie. L'extérieur de la maison était blanc avec des encadrements en bois marron foncé, et cette dernière disposait d'énormément de vitres, elle ressemblait beaucoup à une maison d'été.

En sortant de la voiture, elle récupéra son sac d'habits et suivit sa mère vers la porte d'entrée. Elle passa devant sa petite piscine semi enterrée et passa entre les petits canapés du salon de jardin qui était entreposé à coté de cette dernière. Ce fut en véritable plaisir quand Abby ouvrit la porte d'entrée… Clarke retrouva enfin le style cosy de sa maison qui dégageait le calme et la paix, elle pouvait enfin retrouver le côté chaleureux que sa mère et elle-même avaient mis tant d'années à instaurer. Et maintenant qu'il y était, elle se sentait d'ores et déjà envahie par l'atmosphère agréable de son habitat.

Elle monta les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, un sentiment de bonheur se manifesta automatiquement chez elle. Elle sentait l'odeur des draps propres qu'Abby avait probablement lavés pour son arrivée, et regarda la multitude de photos qui ornaient son mur depuis longtemps et pour longtemps encore… Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur ces souvenirs. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis presque trois ans, Clarke réalisa que Finn n'était sur aucune des photos. Un sentiment de malaise s'empara d'elle… Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ?

 _Ce n'est pas grave, je ferai développer celle que nous avons faite au restaurant…_

Elle entendit taper à la porte de sa chambre et se tourna lentement, sa mère était devant l'encadrement, avec son sac à main et ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Tu – Tu pars ?

\- Oui, Marcus viens de m'appeler pour une probable perforation intestinale… Je suis désolée ! Dit-elle rapidement en regardant sa montre.

\- Ne le sois pas, va sauver des vies !

\- Il y a un poulet rôti dans le frigo. Déclara-t-elle en partant. Je t'aime mon petit bébé !

Ses mots avaient résonné dans tout le couloir, et Clarke entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée claquer.

Elle s'avança vers son lit et s'allongea sur le dos, de tout son long. Comme c'était bon de retrouver son « vrai » chez-soi ! Elle ferma les yeux et tous ses autres sens prirent le dessus, elle pouvait sentir le parfum de sa mère encore dans la pièce, mélangé à l'odeur de ses draps propres, elle passa une main sur sa couette et senti la douceur de celle-ci lui caresser les doigts, sa couette était douce et chaude, et elle aurait voulu qu'un violent orage éclate, suivi d'une pluie diluvienne pour qu'elle puisse se mettre en boule dans cette dernière. Mais à la place elle entendit les doux bruits des oiseaux dehors, qui étaient tout aussi agréables, cela ressemblait à une petite musique improvisée et lui rappelait la fois où elle était allée camper avec ses amies, là où elle avait dessiné Lexa… D'ailleurs, elle n'en revenait toujours pas que Lexa ait gardé et agrandi son dessin pour en faire un tableau…

Perdue dans ses pensées depuis un bon moment, elle commençait à peine à somnoler lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Elle se releva rapidement, bien qu'un peu étourdie, et se dépêcha descendre l'étage, persuadée que sa mère revenait de l'hôpital et qu'elle avait – une fois de plus – oublié les clefs à son lieu de travail.

Arrivée devant la porte elle, la déverrouilla rapidement avant de l'ouvrir.

\- Finn ?

\- Cl – Clarke j'aimerais que l'on parle…

Ils se fixèrent pendant de nombreuses secondes, Finn avait le regard suppliant, mais Clarke avait les prunelles qui s'étaient embrasées de colère dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle lui en voulait encore, elle savait qu'elle avait peut-être tort… Mais elle repensait à toutes ces choses qu'il avait dîtes, à ce regard noir qu'il lui avait lancé, et enfin à la façon dont il l'avait ignorée en partant, devant tout le monde…

Alors, pendant quelques secondes encore, elle hésita.

Note : Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, est-ce qu'une âme charitable parmi vous pourrait m'expliquer comment mettre les lignes de séparation pour indiquer un changement de paragraphe ? merci beaucoup ! : )


	7. Why Do Fools Fall In Love

Au bout des quelques longues minutes qu'elle avait passées à le fixer, elle se décala légèrement pour le laisser entrer. C'était comme si elle l'avait fixé sans réellement le voir, quelque chose avait changé depuis leur dispute, mais elle n'était pas encore parvenue à trouver ce que c'était.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans la salle à manger, elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle était très cosy et chaleureuse, si bien qu'elle rendait la situation paradoxale par tension qui était palpable entre les deux.

\- Je t'écoute. Déclara-t-elle aussi fermement qu'elle le put.

Elle ne comptait pas bouger la moindre partie de son corps, elle était crispée par l'énervement, et elle espérait que Finn, qui lui était mal à l'aise, le remarque.

\- Cl… Clarke, je suis désolé. Implora-t-il enfin. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette conversation puisse aller aussi loin. Nous nous sommes emportés et je regrette mes paroles…

\- Nous ?! répondit-elle, irritée. Finn c'est toi qui t'es emporté, je ne sais même pas d'où c'est venu. Et ce que je pense, c'est que c'est le résultat de ressentiments que tu as essayé de me cacher depuis bien longtemps, ou tout simplement que je n'aie pas su voir.

L'expression du jeune homme changea, elle paraissait moins raide, moins soucieuse. Clarke avait réussi – grâce à la précieuse aide de sa mère – à décrypter le beau brun, et à mettre un point là où le problème semblait venir.

\- Je t'aime. Continua-t-elle, un peu moins fermement cette fois. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me parles, parce-que je sais que parfois entre les études et mes amis je peux être distante, mais ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas l'image que je veux te donner.

Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre parlait à sa place, parce-que si, justement, c'était l'image qu'elle voulait donner. Elle adorait aller en cours, bien que cela lui prenait énormément de temps… Mais ce qu'elle adorait encore plus, c'était de pouvoir retrouver sa bande d'amis en fin de semaine pour pouvoir décompresser avec eux, oublier toute la frustration accumulée pendant les cours, ne penser à rien. Elle aimait que Finn les rejoigne, elle avait tellement été heureuse qu'il s'entende avec toute la bande dès les premières présentations qu'elle pensait que lui aussi appréciait se retrouver avec eux à longueur de temps.

\- Tu ne me donnes aucune image… Affirma le jeune homme. Je sais qu'ils sont comme une famille pour toi, mais j'aimerais que…

Il regardait le sol à présent, ne pouvant pas terminer sa phrase. Il avait la voix rauque, et semblait ému que Clarke ait trouvé le réel sujet de la dispute. Et d'en parler lui faisant un bien fou, c'est ainsi qu'il se dit qu'il fallait bien que lui aussi y mette du sien.

\- …. Que tu aies besoin de moi comme tu as besoin d'eux… Parce-que j'ai l'impression… que je n'ai pas ma place auprès de vous… Acheva-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Clarke.

Clarke le dévisageait désormais. Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait répondre serait crucial pour la suite de leur relation. Elle voulait lui dire que, quoi qu'il se passe elle ne pourrait jamais choisir entre ses amis et lui, car ce serait toujours ses amis. Elle voulait également lui dire que, bien sûr qu'il avait sa place, une place spéciale réservée dans son cœur, mais qu'elle ferait toujours la part des choses.

Puis, elle en vînt à se demander pourquoi elle se posait ces questions. Pourquoi préférait-elle rester avec ses amis ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge, à passer du temps avec leurs petits copains ? Elle ne pouvait pas prendre exemple sur ses copines, car Raven et Octavia étaient célibataires depuis quelques temps déjà, et Lexa avait une vie de couple assez compliquée avec Gustus, ils se voyaient assez rarement.

Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle pas ce besoin viscéral d'être constamment à côté de la personne qu'elle aimait ? Du moins, qu'elle pensait aimer…

Cette pensée lui fit terriblement peur, parce-que l'idée même de se rendre compte que quelque chose était sur le point de changer lui mit la boule au ventre. Elle avait besoin d'être protégée, de se sentir en sécurité, elle avait tout simplement besoin d'être aimée... Mais aimait-elle ?

Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir à cela avec Finn en face d'elle, c'était comme s'il elle craignait qu'il puisse lire le fond de ses pensées. Elle continua à le fixer pendant de longues secondes, et c'est ainsi qu'elle décida de se pencher sur la facilité, parce-qu'elle savait que cette histoire était sur le point de prendre des proportions pas possibles... Et elle n'avait pas envie de plonger dans le mélodrame. Alors, elle inspira profondément.

\- Finn… lui dit-elle lentement. Je ne veux plus que tu te poses toutes ces questions. Parce-qu'à mes yeux, elles n'ont jamais eu lieu d'être… J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes pour mon manque d'attention, et je te promets de faire plus d'efforts…

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Finn. Malgré la présence d'un soleil de plomb en ce mois d'avril, sa peau était d'une blancheur presque surnaturelle, mais cela faisait ressortir davantage son regard aux prunelles presque noires… Son regard si expressif, si doux, si attentionné… Clarke ne pouvait pas lui dire le fond de sa pensée, non. Il ne méritait pas cela.

Il se leva lentement et s'assit à côté de Clarke. Et à ce moment-là, toute la culpabilité de la jeune fille s'envola. Certes elle n'avait pas dit le fond exact de ses pensées, mais à quoi bon ? Elle savait que cela se terminerait par une scène, et elle espérait que ce qu'elle pensait réellement à propos de sa relation avec Finn n'était qu'une pensée passagère, due au fait qu'elle ne l'avait peut-être pas pardonné entièrement.

Il caressa délicatement sa joue avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Clarke sourit, elle connaissait bien la suite des évènements : après quelques baisers échangés de plus en plus précipités, ils se retrouvèrent dans sa chambre, au premier étage. Après lui avoir enlevé son t-shirt laissant apparaître une poitrine généreuse, puis son pantalon qu'il jeta à travers la pièce, Finn se retrouva une fois de plus émerveillé par ce corps parfait qu'il avait dessiné maintes fois sur les toiles de son atelier d'art… En long, en large et en travers. En peinture, au fusain, au pastel… Il avait même une fois sculpté le corps de Clarke dans un bois flotté qu'il avait trouvé sur la plage de Bondi, pendant ses vacances en Australie. Cette œuvre lui avait demandé beaucoup de temps, mais le résultat n'était pas des moindres, car après y avoir passé une ultime couche de vernis, sa sculpture avait l'air de sortir tout droit de ces grands musées Parisiens et Bruxellois qui font fureur en Europe.

Il avait tout d'abord voulu l'offrir à celle qu'il considère comme la femme de sa vie, mais Clarke l'avait refusé, l'encourageant plutôt à présenter la sculpture à ce fameux oral de fin d'année. « _Tu m'as en chair et en os_ » lui avait-elle dit pour appuyer son refus, et lui offrir un bon argument. Et elle avait bien fait, car cette année-là Finn avait eu les félicitations du jury et lui avait même permis d'exposer quelques-unes de ses œuvres dans une galerie d'art au sud de Los Angeles.

Encore une fois, l'effet Clarke Griffin avait frappé sur lui pour n'en faire ressortir que le meilleur…

Finn continuait à fixer son corps nu et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était peut-être l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre. Clarke n'était pas l'archétype de la minceur, au contraire. Mais elle rappelait à Finn les vedettes des années 50 aux formes généreuses et au sourire aguicheur. Elle avait un mélange de toutes ces femmes qui ont traversé le temps, de son côté garçonne à son attitude glamour, sa façon d'être désinvolte lui donnait un côté inaccessible mais son sourire était des plus romantiques qui puissent exister, et son grain de beauté juste au-dessus du coin de sa bouche rappelait presque celui d'une certaine bimbo des années 50. Et tout comme elle, Clarke était de ces femmes que l'on aime ou que l'on déteste, mais elle ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent.

Elle s'approcha alors lentement de Finn qui se leva du lit. Il enleva son t-shirt qu'il fit tomber à terre et s'approcha de Clarke à son tour. Une étreinte passionnée s'en suivit, durant laquelle Finn embrassa Clarke de toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Malgré ses attentions, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous les baisers de Finn, qui voulait tant paraître tendre qu'il en devenait maladroit. Cela chauffa son cœur, car elle savait que cette attitude était sa façon de se faire pardonner – entièrement.

Il souleva légèrement sa bien-aimée pour la déposer tendrement sur le lit, et à son tour, il déboutonna son pantalon qu'il fit glisser le long de son corps, avant de surplomber Clarke et de déposer une multitude de baisers dans son cou qui devinrent de plus en plus rapides et saccadés. Il enleva rapidement le surplus de vêtement qu'il lui restait, et retrouva très rapidement les lèvres de Clarke, devenues légèrement rosies à force de les avoir embrassées. Il ne pouvait pas s'en détacher, tout comme il ne pouvait pas se détacher du reste de son corps, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à lui démontrer.

Clarke se cambra une dernière fois et senti le corps de Finn se contracter, avant de retomber doucement sur elle et enfin glisser sur le côté.

\- Je t'aime. Chuchota-t-il encore tout essoufflé.

\- Je sais, riait-elle entre deux inspirations, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

\- Regarde-moi, reprit fermement Finn.

Il avait besoin de savoir, il avait besoin d'être sûr.

Clarke se tourna lentement vers lui et le fixa d'une telle intensité qu'il hésita une seconde, avant de descendre son regard vers ses lèvres et de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Il voulait être sûr de quelque chose, et il avait besoin de se rassurer.

Au moment où ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Clarke, il perdit immédiatement le contrôle qu'il voulait exercer sur elle. Il mit un peu de temps avant de le reprendre complètement. Il voulait que ce baiser soit unique.

C'était un long baiser langoureux, délicieux, naturel et spontané… d'une douceur presque surréelle. Il n'arrivait plus à quitter la bouche de la jeune fille, cependant il eut un mouvement de recul et plongea son regard dans le sien, et quand il vit son magnifique visage lui faisait les yeux doux, il l'embrassa de plus belle. Clarke sourit malgré l'intensité du baiser, elle adorait sentir les lèvres parfaites et masculines de Finn, qu'elle goutait avec délectation.

Il augmenta l'intensité du baiser, le rendant presque électrique, il voulait que Clarke perde la raison. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire, tout ce qu'il ressentait en l'embrassant. Il voulait lui faire ressentir ce dur mélange d'électricité, de picotements et de chatouilles, si difficiles à expliquer. Il voulait que ce soit le meilleur baiser de sa vie.

Alors, au bout d'un long moment, quand lui-même commençait à être déboussolé, il retira lentement ses lèvres de celles de Clarke, et ouvrit les yeux pour percevoir la magie de son baiser sur sa bien-aimée.

Mais la réaction de Clarke n'était pas celle tant attendue par Finn. La jeune fille lui souriait certes, mais elle avait cette expression confuse dans le regard, les sourcils légèrement froncés, laissant place à un certain questionnement. Malgré cela, Finn lui fit un triste sourire et posa sa main sur la joue de Clarke.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te quitter, dit-il en articulant à peine.

Clarke leva un sourcil en guise de réponse.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te quitter, reprit-il un peu plus fermement cette fois. Alors si un jour tu trouves le courage de le faire, ne te défile pas…

Avant que Clarke n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il la coupa par un doux baiser sur le bord des lèvres. Il se tourna ensuite et se leva du lit à la recherche de ses affaires. Clarke se redressa rapidement, sous le choc des paroles de Finn.

\- Où – Où tu vas ? Parvint-elle à articuler.

\- À l'atelier d'art. Répondit-il le plus normalement du monde.

Il mit son t-shirt avant de s'approcher de Clarke, de se pencher sur elle et de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Je t'appelle cette semaine. Reprit-il avant de s'éloigner et de disparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Clarke l'écouta descendre les marches une à une et traverser le living-room. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer qu'elle lâcha un profond soupir.

Que venait-il donc de se passer ?

Clarke resta un moment assise sur son lit, les draps tirés vers sa poitrine, à fixer le vide. Elle se demandait comment une seule dispute pouvait provoquer autant de changements. Mais plus encore, elle venait de prendre conscience qu'ils avaient pointé le bout de leur nez depuis un bon moment déjà, et qu'elle avait tout simplement décidé de faire comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien. Parce-que Clarke avait ce défaut de penser que lorsque l'on ignore quelque chose, il finit par disparaître de lui-même. Cela avait marché un certain temps, pour certaines choses, mais cette fois-ci elle allait devoir affronter la réalité en face, ce comportement devait cesser maintenant.

Elle se laissa glisser lentement dans son lit, en se demandant comment elle en était arrivée là. Comment son couple avait-il pu battre de l'aile à ce point sans jamais qu'elle ne s'implique pour essayer d'arranger les choses… Pourtant, il était dans sa nature de le faire. Son optimisme la poussait toujours à vouloir arranger les histoires, les relations, les disputes et plus tard elle devrait même le faire dans son domaine professionnel, lorsque les gens parfois apeurés lui demanderont des conseils, lui poseront des questions sur leur santé…

Un fort sentiment de culpabilité s'empara d'elle. Elle détestait tellement ces gens qui critiquaient les autres et qui pourtant faisaient les mêmes erreurs, et maintenant, elle faisait partie de ces gens-là. Elle finit par se remémorer les mots que Finn lui avait dits…

« _Si un jour tu trouves le courage de le faire_ »

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait, autant que l'on peut aimer. Elle avait toujours adoré que son couple soit aussi libéré, ouvert… elle aimait le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de finalité. Et d'ailleurs… La finalité comptait-elle vraiment ? Le but d'un couple n'était-il pas tout simplement de se comprendre sans jamais rien se dire ? Ou alors peut-être que Finn prenait sur lui depuis tout ce temps ?

Elle se mit alors à penser à leur dernier contact physique, elle adorait l'intimité et la douceur qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, elle se sentait chanceuse d'être tombée sur un garçon si gentil, si doux, qu'il la rassurait et la protégeait comme aucun autre de ses amis n'avait pu le faire. Mais tout d'un coup, une pensée la frappa de plein fouet : Finn _n'était pas_ son ami. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il était une des meilleures choses qui lui soit jamais arrivées, il lui avait appris tellement de choses, il avait changé sa façon de percevoir le monde, il avait apporté tout l'amour qu'il avait pu lui apporter… Et pourtant elle se rendait à présent compte qu'elle ne l'avait traité que comme un ami, comme ces « amitiés améliorées » qu'elle avait tant de mal à comprendre. Une fois de plus, la culpabilité fit naître une boule au creux de son estomac. Lorsque les autres parlaient d'amour, elle avait toujours assimilé cela à de la confiance. En effet, elle faisait confiance à Finn, et par conséquent elle pensait l'aimer. Mais aujourd'hui, les mots et les agissements de ce dernier lui avaient ouvert les yeux, Finn lui avait montré toute l'intensité de ses sentiments pour elle, et elle avait loupé le coche.

Elle en vint à se demander si elle n'avait pas un sérieux problème psychologique. Tout ce temps, elle l'avait considéré comme un meilleur ami, et lui l'avait laissée faire comme bon lui semblait. Elle s'était tellement habituée à cette relation qu'elle avait fermé les yeux sur les envies et les besoins de son partenaire. Tout ce dont elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait besoin d'être aimée. Elle se demanda par la suite si Finn n'était pas entré dans sa vie pour combler le manque affectif paternel, peut-être que cette carence dont – en apparence - elle n'avait jamais manquée se manifestait par le choix de partenaires qui se comporteraient comme des pères pour elle, et Finn était venu combler son manque en apportant par la même occasion les avantages des rapports père/enf….

Elle secoua brusquement la tête pour chasser cette pensée le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cerveau avait dérivé vers la psychologie, surtout qu'elle détestait cela. Mais il fallait bien trouver une réponse. Ou pas. Tout le monde avait des prises de conscience soudaines, et voilà qu'elle aussi en avait eu une. Mais cela ne changerait rien, parce-qu'elle ne comptait pas – ô grand jamais – quitter Finn. Il serait dévasté, et elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, pas après ces années de relation. Après tout, les tensions dans leur couple n'étaient peut-être que passagères, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre bientôt.

Rassurée par ses propres pensées, elle se leva et pris des affaires propres au fond de son placard. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche qui lui permettrait de faire le vide et d'oublier toute cette histoire.

* * *

Merci à "Guest" pour ton commentaire et ton aide précieuse (je crois que j'ai cliqué sur tous les onglets sauf sur "Edit" haha)

Merci également pour les autres reviews, vos encouragements, vos critiques... je trouve vos remarques très intéressantes !


	8. That's The Way It Is

La rentrée des classes arriva si rapidement que les étudiants se demandaient s'il y avait vraiment eu des vacances. Le mois d'avril et sa météo douteuse fit place à un mois de mai qui débutait avec des températures radieuses. Il était très dur de se concentrer sur les cours alors que dehors, le soleil de Californie battait son plein.  
Les pieds touchant à peine le sol, Octavia traversa l'Université pour se diriger rapidement vers sa salle de cours. Elle était à la fois énervée et intriguée car, ce matin en se réveillant, elle reçut un e-mail de son professeur de Sciences de l'Homme l'avertissant, ainsi que tous les autres élèves, que les cours ne se dérouleraient pas dans la salle habituelle –celle-ci étant en rénovation depuis peu- mais dans une autre salle, d'un autre bâtiment, et elle était très énervée car elle allait peut-être être en retard. Malgré le fait qu'elle se levait à chaque fois deux heures avant d'aller en cours, au cas où si quelque chose comme cela se produisait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que « Professeur Tournesol » aurait pu au moins les prévenir la veille.

« Professeur Tournesol », en réalité Monsieur Elliott Bennings, était son professeur préféré, sa ressemblance avec un certain personnage de BD qu'elle lisait étant petite l'avait toujours frappée, si bien qu'elle l'avait surnommé ainsi dès sa première année à l'université de San Diego. Il était très passionné et pouvait se facilement se perdre dans ses récits lorsqu'on lui posait une simple question. Octavia était fascinée par son savoir et le considérait comme son mentor. Lui-même avait une affection toute particulière pour la jeune fille, car, connaissant sa situation financière compliquée, celle-ci s'était toujours débrouillée pour obtenir des bourses de fin d'année que propose San Diego aux très bons élèves de chaque filaire. Elle était l'exemple même de la motivation, de la détermination, mais également de la passion, car elle était très imprégnée par ce qu'elle étudiait, et, cela ne faisait aucun doute, elle arriverait probablement à ses fins en devenant une très bonne anthropologue.

Octavia arriva devant le grand bâtiment de médecine, et plissa les yeux à la recherche d'un visage familier, quelqu'un de sa classe qui pourrait lui dire s'il connaissait la fameuse salle où le cours se déroulerait.

D'un geste rapide, elle regarda sa montre qui affichait huit heure moins vingt. Bon d'accord, elle était peut-être un peu en avance. Elle se décontracta un peu, quand soudain elle vit une tête blonde s'assoir sur un des bancs proches du bâtiment, quelques mètres plus loin. Pas de doutes, Clarke était aussi matinale qu'elle – tout en cas, aujourd'hui.

\- Salut toi ! lui fit-elle en s'approchant rapidement.

\- Oh ! Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'avais pas vue venir ! Sursauta Clarke en faisant tomber sa cigarette.

Une cigarette ?

Octavia la regarda d'un air suspicieux. Elle n'avait jamais vu Clarke fumer, à part une fois au lycée où elles avaient toutes essayé derrière le gymnase. À cette époque, Clarke s'était étouffée avec la fumée et elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas faite pour consommer du tabac.

\- Oui… reprit-elle en voyant les yeux clairs d'Octavia rivés sur sa cigarette, toujours fumante. Je sais…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un coup ? l'interrogea-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Ce qui lui prenait ? Par où commencer exactement ? Son petit-ami lui disait tous les jours par téléphone qu'il l'aimait, mais la fuyait comme la peste, elle ne savait pas si elle montait ou si elle descendait, cette tension était en train de prendre tellement d'ampleur qu'à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, son estomac se contractait tant qu'elle en avait la nausée. Et quand elle n'y pensait pas, la peur des résultats des examens qu'elle avait passés quelques semaines plus tôt prenait le relais. En résumé, ce n'était vraiment pas sa meilleure période…

\- Rien… Lui mentit-elle. Je suis fatiguée.

\- La réponse universelle pour dire que ça ne va pas ! ria Octavia.

Son amie lui décrocha un faible sourire. Elle n'était décidément pas bien.

\- Clarke, ce qui compte… C'est que toi, tu sois heureuse.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Octavia, les yeux ronds. Ainsi donc, elle savait.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. Ce n'était rien qu'une simple étreinte, mais elle signifiait tellement pour Clarke. Elle signifiait le remerciement de comprendre sans avoir à parler, elle signifiait la fidélité qu'elle vouait à Octavia depuis toutes ces années, que leur amitié avait un sens, et qu'elle avait bien choisi son amie – ses amies.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais rien de bon en tout cas !

Elles rirent ensemble, puis, au bout d'un moment Octavia repris son sérieux.

\- Clarke… Je sais que tu as parfois du mal à parler de certaines choses… Mais quoi qu'il arrive, nous sommes là d'accord ?

Octavia ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle se justifiait, mais elle sentait qu'il était nécessaire de le faire. Elle voyait son amie s'enfermer toujours un peu plus dans le mutisme, et ses propres expériences lui avaient appris au fil des années que barricader ses sentiments était loin d'être la meilleure solution.

Clarke la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, Octavia faisait indubitablement partie de la catégorie tant convoitée des battantes, ces femmes qui se relèvent après chaque coup dur, ces femmes pour qui le renoncement est quelque chose qu'elles ont banni de leur vie depuis bien longtemps. Et là encore, elle se sentait presque coupable d'être chamboulée pour si peu de choses, alors que cette fille était passée par tellement de difficultés. Elle ne pouvait que la fixer, l'admirer, et prendre des leçons…

\- Merci O', vraiment.

Son amie lui fit un sourire rassurant, puis elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se lever rapidement.

\- Aie, je vais m'approcher de la salle de classe histoire de pouvoir me trouver une bonne place ! On se voit plus tard ! dit-elle en s'éloignant et en levant la main. Et éteins-moi cette clope !

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et constata qu'Octavia la regardait toujours. Elle se décida à éteindre la cigarette et la jeta dans une poubelle proche du banc où elles étaient assises.

Tout en se dirigeant lentement vers le bâtiment où ses cours étaient dispensés, elle repensait à Octavia et à son optimisme débordant. Elle se demandait pourquoi tout n'était pas si clair dans sa tête, elle essayait de comprendre à quel moment elle avait pu perdre le contrôle sur ses sentiments et laisser son anxiété s'installer. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour ces fameux résultats d'examens à part attendre… Mais elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour sa relation, il _fallait_ faire quelque chose. La situation devait être débloquée, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans ce qui s'apparentait à une relation stagnante et laisser les non-dits prendre le dessus. Elle voulait avoir cette impression de prendre sa vie en main. Ainsi, Clarke se promit qu'à la fin des cours elle enverrait un message à Finn pour un dîner en tête à tête, afin d'avoir quelques explications. Et même si quelque part elle appréhendait de se retrouver seule à seul avec lui, cette décision la conforta un peu dans son idée de prendre les devants, et c'est avec une mine plus détendue qu'elle entra dans la classe, où le cours ne tarderait pas à être dispensé.

* * *

\- …C'est ainsi que l'on observe chez l'homme de Neandertal une morphologie très différente de celle de l'homme d'aujourd'hui. On note principalement chez ce dernier l'absence de menton mais une mâchoire et une dentition plus puissantes, une capacité crânienne surdéveloppée, avec cependant des membres relativement plus courts que ceux de l'homme actuel…

\- Je veux bien me porter garant pour comparer mon membre aux leurs, si ça peut aider la science… Ricana un jeune homme à son voisin de table.

Des rires se firent entendre au fond de la classe, ce qui dissipa légèrement l'ambiance sérieuse qui régnait depuis le début du cours.

Octavia souffla d'agacement. Elle détestait quand le cours du Professeur Tournesol était chamboulé. Pour elle, il s'agissait d'une grande perte de temps.

\- Monsieur Murphy, reprit-il. Je ne puis remettre en doute la taille de certains de vos membres. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'agit d'évoquer celle de votre boîte crânienne, je pense avoir une idée sur la question.

Les rires se firent entendre de plus belle, mais cette fois-ci Octavia y participa. Elle croisa le regard de son professeur qui lui fit un rapide clin d'œil avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- Allons, allons ! Reprenons je vous prie.

Le calme revint aussitôt dans la grande salle. Octavia reprit ses notes petit à petit. Elle se plaisait à rédiger son cours manuscritement pour pouvoir par la suite le taper sur son ordinateur lorsqu'elle entrait chez elle le soir, cela lui permettait d'assimiler davantage et de mettre en forme les passages les plus importants du cours, même si tout lui semblait crucial dans ce dernier.

Mr Bennings était la définition même du savoir. Pour Octavia, ce dernier équivalait largement à toutes les encyclopédies et tous les sites internet réunis. Sa façon d'enseigner était une des meilleures qui soient, c'était un monsieur très théâtral, ce qui donnait un côté humoristique à ses cours, les rendant moins soporifiques que la plupart des cours dispensés à l'Université.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Elle le sortit discrètement de sa poche et vit que Bellamy lui avait écrit.

 _'Coucou sœurette, tu passes manger à la maison ce soir ?'_

 **'Salut ! Je ne pense pas, j'ai beaucoup de travail, je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard…** '

 _'Allez ! Ça te changera les idées, je passerai te prendre et je te ramènerai pour aller plus vite -)'_

 **'D'accord…** **Mais VRAIMENT pas longtemps !'**

 _'Non… Tu me connais ! À ce soir'_

Oui, elle connaissait bien son frère, et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait jamais rentrer aussi tôt qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais dire non à Bellamy. D'ailleurs, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de l'inviter dans la semaine, car ils avaient beaucoup de travail tous les deux.  
Elle se mit à réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle Bellamy lui avait demandé de passer quand elle vit tout à coup que les élèves étaient debout et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Elle avait quelque peu perdu le fil ces dernières minutes…

Elle se mit à ranger ses affaires lorsque la silhouette droite et mince de son professeur s'approcha.

\- Emh… Miss Blake ?

\- Monsieur Tourn – Bennings…

De ses deux mains il se tapa l'extrémité des doigts, il regardait par terre tout en cherchant ses mots.

\- Avez-vous eu le temps de lire le passage sur le cannibalisme dans « Les Essais » de Montaigne ?

\- Oui… Reprit-elle, un peu déconcertée. Vous aviez raison, il est très intéressant, et cela rejoint quelque peu les pratiques anthropophagiques de l'Homme de Neandertal, qui est tout à fait fascinant !

\- À ce propos Miss Blake…

Octavia pâlit légèrement, elle leva un sourcil en guise de réponse. Monsieur Tournesol commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter…

Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et toussota légèrement.

\- Voilà, compte tenu de vos dernières notes qui sont, je dois le dire, plus que satisfaisantes, j'aurais voulu savoir si vous accepteriez de venir assister à la reconstitution complète d'un squelette Néanderthalien…

Octavia le dévisageait désormais, cette demande résonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Elle aurait voulu l'enregistrer pour pouvoir l'écouter à jamais.

\- Je…J'en serais plus qu'honorée Monsieur. Souffla-t-elle, encore stupéfaite.

\- Moui… Cette reconstitution est normalement réservée aux élèves de dernière année, mais une petite entorse au règlement ne fait pas de mal en temps en temps. Je vous écrierai ainsi qu'à une poignée d'autres élèves de la classe pour vous indiquer l'heure. La reconstitution aura probablement lieu dans une de ces salles, d'accord ?

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est trop cool ! Lâcha-t-elle enfin.

\- Emh, oui, « trop cool ». Reprit-il en s'éloignant. Bonne journée Miss Blake.

\- Bo – bonne journée … parvint-elle à articuler, bouche bée.

Elle n'en revenait pas, un de ses plus grands rêves allait enfin se réaliser, elle allait pouvoir assister à une reconstitution, avec des professionnels. Elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger, puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule en classe, et se remit à ranger ses affaires. Elle se remémora la scène et ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée lorsqu'elle repensa à Monsieur Tournesol répétant ses propres paroles…

\- C'est trop cool… Murmura-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres, tout en quittant la salle.

* * *

\- L'évolution de la maladie de Crohn se fait souvent par poussées dites « séparées » par des rémissions cliniques d'une longueur variable ; on note cependant que la guérison est rare. La sévérité des poussées est en général appréciée sur l'indice de Best…

Clarke luttait pour ne pas s'endormir, elle n'avait déjà pas très bien dormi cette nuit-là, et il fallait dire que le cours était à la limite d'être soporifique. Elle se massa le front de sa main gauche dans l'espoir de se concentrer davantage, quand elle senti son téléphone vibrer. Discrètement, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Finn et ouvrit le message.

' _Hey, je termine les cours aux alentours de 11h30, tu es dispo pour un déjeuner en tête à tête ? Je t'aime'_

Il avait fait le premier pas. Elle verrouilla son téléphone rapidement et le rangea dans son sac, se disant qu'il valait mieux répondre lorsque le cours se terminerait. Elle secoua la tête dans l'espoir de se réveiller un peu afin de suivre les dernières minutes de cours qui lui restaient, et bu quelques gorgées de sa bouteille d'eau.

C'était incroyable à quel point les cours que l'on aimait le moins s'étalaient le plus, Clarke avait l'impression qu'elle était enfermée dans la salle depuis trois jours. Son cerveau était au ralenti, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer chez elle et de se mettre en boule dans les draps, comme lors de ces temps d'orages, où tout ce que l'on veut c'est manger un maximum de choses, devant un maximum de séries télé…

Un petit sourire en coin apparu lorsqu'elle se remémora la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu le temps de faire ça, cela devait remonter à quelque années, lorsqu'elle était chez Lexa, et qu'une tempête s'était abattue sur Los Angeles, sa mère était dans l'incapacité de venir la chercher à cause des fortes pluies et elle avait passé deux jours à regarder toutes les séries du monde avec son amie, devant un pot de glace géant. Elle se rappela également que Lexa avait fait tomber ledit pot de glace fondue sur la moquette, et qu'elles avaient passé des heures à tout nettoyer. Ce souvenir lui arracha un autre sourire en coin, elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier…

\- … Ce cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui jeunes gens, vous pouvez disposer.

Le professeur s'approcha du projecteur afin de l'éteindre, pendant que Clarke ferma rapidement le gros livre qui portait le nom d'«Appareil digestif – Hépato-gastro-entérologie » et se dirigea vers la sortie avec les autres étudiants de sa classe.

Elle entendit les rires et les conversations des élèves qui se dirigeaient en flânant vers la sortie du bâtiment, et accéléra le pas pour les dépasser rapidement, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était prendre un grand bol d'air. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle franchi les portes du bâtiment et qu'elle sentit le soleil sur ses joues qu'elle se détendit un peu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire… Bon sang, elle adorait ce temps.

\- Hey…

Sa tête se tourna lentement vers cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Lexa ? En voilà une surprise !

\- J'ai fini les cours un peu en avance, et je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être aller manger quelque part ? Hasarda-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Serait-ce une invitation Miss Woods ? J'ai bien cru que vous m'aviez oubliée depuis tout ce temps…

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Dit-elle en riant.

Clarke rougit légèrement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Lexa, qui enchaîna la conversation.

\- Enfin, j'ai… j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot ce mois-ci, je suis désolée…

\- Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'être la fille de Frank Woods ! constata la jeune fille.

\- Clarke. Repris Lexa sur un ton d'avertissement.

Clarke adorait embêter Lexa sur le statut politique de son père, la famille Woods pouvait parfois être très médiatisée, et Lexa et sa sœur Anya devaient souvent contrôler leurs actions et comportements en public afin d'éviter tout débordement médiatique. Malheureusement, Lexa était souvent perçue comme la fille Woods, ni plus ni moins, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point.

\- Je plaisante ! ria Clarke en donnant une légère tape dans l'épaule de Lexa. Alors, on mange où ?

Lexa roula légèrement des yeux et acquiesça un léger sourire.

\- Où voudrais-tu aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas, surprend-moi… souffla-t-elle, joueuse.

Lexa la fixait désormais. Clarke commençait à avoir les joues légèrement rouges à force de rester au soleil. Enfin, ce fut ce que Lexa pensa à ce moment-là. Cette fille était l'être le plus déstabilisant qu'elle connaissait. Il y avait chez elle une multitude de facettes, et plus le temps passait, plus Lexa se rendait compte qu'elle en découvrait toujours une nouvelle. Elle s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge.

\- Très bien Docteur Griffin, suivez-moi. Vous ne serez pas déçue !

Cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir en direction du centre-ville. Clarke sourit avant de lui emboîter rapidement le pas.

* * *

\- …Oui, donc je pense partir rejoindre Anya en Australie cet été pour changer un peu d'air, et aussi voir la boîte de pub pour laquelle elle bosse, je n'y suis toujours pas allée depuis qu'elle a eu ce nouveau poste. Expliqua Lexa à Clarke tout en marchant vers l'entrée de l'Université.

Clarke se figea sur place, ce qui fit se tourner Lexa, un sourcil légèrement levé.

\- ça va ? qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Tu… C'était prévu ?

\- Non, j'y ai pensé ce weekend, et je me dis que ce serait peut-être un bon compromis. Gustus aura énormément de travail de son côté aussi, alors…

\- Tu l'as dit aux filles ? demanda-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

\- Non, tu es la première au courant. Rien n'est prévu, mais c'est en grande discussion en tout cas.

Voyant que son amie n'en revenait toujours pas, elle porta une main sur sa joue. Sa paume et ses doigts étaient froids, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir Clarke de sa stupeur. Elle remua légèrement la tête, et ses yeux, qui avaient suivi le geste de Lexa, fixaient maintenant ceux de Lexa d'incompréhension.

Quelques longues secondes passèrent avant que Lexa ne reprenne la parole, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Clarke. Rien n'est fait encore, c'est juste un projet… Mais j'aimerais vraiment –

\- Clarke ?! Coupa une voix grave.

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent brusquement. Finn était devant l'entrée de l'Université. Clarke se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le voir. Puis tout lui vint d'un coup.

\- _Mince…_

Finn s'approcha rapidement des deux jeunes filles, il adressa un bref sourire à Lexa en guise de bonjour, qui lui rendit par un signe de tête. Et s'adressa directement à Clarke.

\- Tu as reçu mon message ce matin ? Interrogea–t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ou… Oui, mais j'étais en cours et –

\- Et tu as oublié de répondre… Evidemment.

Il avait une main sur la hanches, et se massait l'arête du nez de l'autre. Il essayait de chercher au plus profond de son être un moyen d'être encore patient, il ne voulait pas exploser.

\- Je vais y aller. Annonça Lexa d'une voix ferme et distincte.

Clarke se tourna immédiatement cette dernière, en levant la main vers elle.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je…

\- Clarke. Repris-t-elle à son tour en levant la main pour couper la conversation. On s'appelle plus tard, d'accord ?

La jeune fille hocha simplement la tête, et Lexa fit un sourire poli à Finn en guise d'au revoir, avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Clarke porta un regard plein de reproches au jeune homme.

\- Regarde. Tu vois ce que tu as fait ?

\- Oh ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, au juste ?

\- Tu n'as pas senti le malaise je suppose ? lui demanda-t-elle fermement.

Finn ferma les yeux et tourna lentement la tête vers la droite, tout en expirant. Il avait peur de s'emporter comme il l'avait fait lors de la fête chez Lexa. Il ne voulait pas la froisser…

\- Clarke, je pense que Lexa a compris d'elle-même... Le malaise ? C'est toi qui l'as créé depuis bientôt un mois ! Je sais que tu es stressée… j'ai compris ! ajouta le jeune homme en voyant Clarke sur le point de lui répondre. Je t'ai simplement demandé de faire plus d'efforts, de me porter plus d'attention… Je t'ai laissée respirer pendant plus d'un mois… Mais je crois que ce n'est plus suffisant.

\- Co…Comment ? Balbutia la jeune fille. Ecoute je suis dé…

\- Je ne suis plus suffisant Clarke.

Il était sincère. À vrai dire, il l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps… Il plongea alors ses yeux noirs dans le bleu infini de ceux de Clarke. En la fixant, pouvait voir que ceux-ci s'étaient assombris. Cela le déconcerta quelque peu, mais il continua malgré tout.

\- Quelque chose s'est passé. Quelque chose s'est brisé depuis le soir de notre dispute. Déclara-t-il doucement. Et je sens…. Je _sais_ que cette dispute est peut-être l'excuse d'un bon nombre de fois où tu as tenté de me faire comprendre que ça ne marcherait pas.

Des larmes montèrent subitement aux yeux de Clarke. Un profond malaise s'installa au fond d'elle, et une boule commençait à se former dans son estomac…

\- Je… Je ne vais pas te quitter Finn… gémit la jeune femme. C'est impossible… Tu es mon meilleur ami, ça a toujours suffit…

Finn tenta un petit sourire, mais il ne put que faire une grimace.

\- Si tu as une once de respect pour moi, c'est pourtant ce que tu feras. Je ne peux pas être ton ami Clarke, ce n'est pas la place que je veux occuper dans ta vie. Ça ne me suffit plus…

Il disait vrai. Clarke ne le savait que trop bien, l'éviter permettait simplement de retarder le problème. Et bien qu'en presque trois ans, leur dispute le soir de la fête était la seule chose qu'elle avait pu lui reprocher, elle sentait au plus profond d'elle qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne… Elle le rendait malheureux, et ce sentiment de culpabilité était pire que tout. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues à présent.

\- Est… Est-ce qu'on sera toujours en contact ? J'ai besoin de toi… Parvint-elle à articuler.

Finn porta sa main à sa joue, et essuya une larme à l'aide de son pouce. Un sourire sincère plein de tristesse, mais pourtant sincère se dessina sur son visage.

\- Clarke. S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris au fil de ces années, c'est que tu n'as besoin de personne. Honte à quiconque te fera croire le contraire.

Il vit un timide sourire se dessiner sous ses larmes. Et ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle et de la serrer fort dans ses bras. Etreinte qu'elle lui rendit. Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela, tous les deux, puis il recula légèrement avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je vais y aller maintenant. D'accord ?

Elle hocha péniblement la tête. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, chaque mot qu'elle voulait prononcer restait coincé au fond de sa gorge ou sortait sous la forme d'un son étrange. C'était comme si son cerveau et son corps s'étaient déconnectés. Mais c'était peut-être pour le mieux. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre à présent ?

Il lui caressa la joue puis y déposa un tendre baiser, avant de lui adresser un dernier sourire et s'éloigner vers la sortie de l'Université.

* * *

KatBrooks : merci pour ton retour sur le précédent chapitre ! (et merci encore pour m'avoir expliqué comment mettre ces fameuses barres de séparation, je ne m'en passe plus !)


	9. Losing You

Lexa était partie depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes déjà, laissant Clarke et Finn à leur conversation, elle s'était finalement dit qu'elle mangerait chez elle en attendant que Clarke la rappelle, même si compte tenu de ce qu'elle avait pu voir, cela ne présageait rien de bon.  
Habituée à la ville, elle tournait à chaque rue et empruntait les ruelles peu fréquentées pour accéder au plus vite à son appartement. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer, elle le sorti de sa poche et elle vit que c'était Raven.

\- Oui Rae ?

\- Tu marches vite ! Je viens de te voir passer devant le Café Weather, tu rentres ?

\- Oui, je devais manger avec Clarke, mais il y a eu un… imprévu.

\- Allez, fais demi-tour ! Il fait trop beau pour rester enfermée. Ils font de la petite restauration depuis peu en plus, ça à l'air pas mal ! En plus Octavia ne va pas tarder à me rejoindre !

\- Rae je…

\- Je t'attends, et c'est non négociable !

Lexa voulait protester quand elle s'aperçut que Raven avait déjà raccroché. Légèrement agacée, elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Raven était la personne la plus dynamique et têtue qu'elle ait jamais connue, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance de se défiler. Ainsi, elle rangea le téléphone dans sa poche et retourna sur ses pas.

Arrivée devant le Café Weather, il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour trouver Raven, assise en terrasse et profitant du soleil. Elle leva la main dès qu'elle vit son amie.

\- Hey ! lui dit-elle lorsque Lexa fut assez proche.

\- Hey… Répondit faiblement cette dernière.

Raven leva un sourcil et fit glisser ses lunettes de soleil le long de son nez.

\- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Lexa se laissa tomber sur la chaise, lasse. Elle soupira de fatigue.

\- Matinée difficile. Répondit-elle en se massant la nuque.

Raven poussa une exclamation amusée.

\- Oui… tu peux développer ?

Lexa hésita un moment, mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas parler à la place de Clarke, car elle était partie en milieu de sa conversation avec Finn. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était dit par la suite, bien qu'elle s'en doutait un peu. Elle décida donc de raconter les grandes lignes, et puis de toute façon, Raven n'aurait pas laissé tomber jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise.

\- Disons qu'en dehors des cours exténuants, j'ai assisté à un début de dispute entre Clarke et Finn.

\- Ouais, la routine quoi !

Lexa lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ok ok ! Je plaisante ! C'était à propos de quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, on devait manger ensemble ce midi, mais apparemment Finn lui avait également proposé. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, elle a oublié de lui répondre, et là le ton est monté…

\- Aie, déjà que c'est hyper tendu en ce moment…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, j'étais trop mal à l'aise. Du coup je suis partie, et c'est là que tu m'as appelée.

\- Raven à la rescousse !

\- Mouais… lui répondit Lexa, le sourire sarcastique. Enfin, j'attends que Clarke m'appelle, j'espère que les choses vont s'arranger.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Il tient énormément à elle…

\- Je me demande si c'est réciproque… Enfin, je veux dire… J'adore Clarke, mais comment elle a pu oublier qu'elle mangeait avec lui ? C'est quand même fou…

\- Ecoute, on connait toutes Clarke, ce sera sa carrière avant tout. J'imagine qu'en ce moment le stress la gagne, et sa relation avec Finn semble être plus un poids qu'autre chose…

\- On a tous des hauts et des bas, je veux dire… Tu sais, avec Gustus ce n'est pas rose tous les jours… Parfois c'est juste… Compliqué.

Raven fut surprise que son amie lui parle de sa relation. Lexa était quelqu'un de très discret, surtout concernant sa vie privée. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien à cacher, ce n'était pas un sujet qu'elle aimait aborder.

Lexa avait appris à ses dépens que les médias pouvaient se montrer particulièrement virulents. Elle en avait fait l'objet quelques années en arrière. Depuis, elle restait très neutre sur sa vie privée, voire impassible. Ce qui avait parfois le don d'intriguer Raven, comment cette fille pouvait-elle se montrer aussi impénétrable ? Bien sûr qu'elle se confiait, mais il était très rare que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas pour aborder une conversation sur sa vie sentimentale.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Raven ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait répondre. Décidément, malgré toutes ces années, Lexa continuait à la surprendre.

\- Tu – tu sais… la vie à deux c'est compliqué… commença la jeune latina.

\- Oui, je sais. J'ai mes moments avec Gustus, mais c'est vrai que parfois tu tombes dans cet engrenage de vieille vie de couple et parfois tu te réveilles trop tard… Je pense que c'est ce qui est arrivé à Clarke, enfin….je ne veux pas trop m'avancer….

\- Relax Woods, tes propos seront bien gardés avec moi, et puis on ne fait que discuter. Clarke est quelqu'un de très complexe mais elle peut aussi s'avérer impartiale dans ses choix. Même si c'est dur avec Finn en ce moment, peut-être bien que leur dispute aura donné quelque chose de concluant, enfin… de clair, et elle sera fixée.

 _Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire_ pensa Lexa en se remémorant le regard noir de Finn lorsqu'il était arrivée devant elles quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt.

En y repensant, elle n'avait pas apprécié son comportement envers son amie, il aurait au moins pu attendre d se retrouver seul à seule avec elle, plutôt que de l'afficher devant la fac. Même s'il n'y avait pas foule, les quelques étudiants qui passaient avaient très certainement compris la nature de la conversation. Et Lexa détestait qu'elle, ou que les gens qu'elle aimait se retrouvent sous le feu des projecteurs, et spécifiquement pour ce genre de conversation.

\- J'espère juste qu'elle va m'appeler, et que tout ira bien…se dit-elle plus à elle-même qu'à son amie.

Raven acquiesça un sourire devant le comportement de son amie. Clarke et Lexa avaient toujours eu cette petite relation fusionnelle bien à elles, ce petit plus qui rendait l'alchimie de leur amitié rayonnante et merveilleuse, et qui faisait de ces deux-là des êtres à part. Bien entendu, elle se garda bien de lui dire.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Clarke va nous appeler aussi vite qu'elle aura réglé cette histoire avec Finn, qui soit-dit en passant ferait mieux de perdre un peu de poids, parce-que la dernière fois à la piscine j'ai remarqué qu'il s'était quand même bien laissé aller…

Lexa lui lança un nouveau regard accusateur, quand soudain une voix grave suivie d'une tornade de cheveux châtains foncés fondit sur Raven.

\- Heeeeey les filles !

\- Pchhfff ! Pouffa Raven en sortant les cheveux d'Octavia de son visage.

Lexa qui l'avait vue arriver derrière Raven ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la main sur le menton, elle fit semblant d'être exaspérée, tout en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- En voilà une qui est en forme ! Reprit-elle.

\- Je viens de passer la meilleure matinée de ma vie ! s'exclama la jolie brune.

Lexa et Raven échangèrent un rapide regard médusé, avant de regarder Octavia de nouveau.

\- Alors Bones, que s'est-il passé de si intense ce matin ? Aurais-tu croisé n'importe quelle forme masculine qui aurait fait chavirer ton cœur ? la chambra Raven.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Octavia parut offensée.

\- Rae, y'aurait-il autre chose que le sexe dans ta vie ?

\- Oui, il y a la bouffe aussi !

\- Non mais je rêve, rappelle moi pourquoi nous sommes amies déjà ? lui demanda Octavia qui fit mine d'être offusquée.

\- Parce-que je suis ton rayon de soleil depuis notre rencontre au lycée, le jour où je t'ai aidée quand tu as fait tomber tes gros ouvrages avec plein de photos de squelettes bizarroïdes, avec ta blouse de scientifique trop grande et tes lunettes de vue qui te faisaient ressembler à une taupe !

\- Espèce de…

Mais Octavia n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, quand elle vit le regard de ses deux compères, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et cette fois, même Lexa ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Clarke se traîna lentement vers elles, zigzaguant entre les tables du café pour rejoindre plus vite ses amies. Elle avait, littéralement parlant, une tête de déterrée, ce qui annonçait déjà la couleur à ses amies. Lexa comprit que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme elle l'aurait espéré, et elle ne put détourner sa vision lorsqu'elle vit la démarche lente et incertaine de Clarke, elle déglutit difficilement quand elle croisa le regard gris de son amie : elle aurait voulu l'aider, la porter, car elle était sûre que Clarke était sur le point de s'évanouir.

Puis elle reçut un énorme coup dans le tibia, ce qui la fit immédiatement sortir de ses pensées. Son regard se tourna vers Raven et Octavia, et elle s'aperçut que les deux faisaient comme si elles n'avaient pas vu Clarke arriver. Elles étaient sur leurs téléphones respectifs, certainement en train de faire semblant d'être très occupées. Elle prit alors la carte qui proposait les différents cafés, et à son tour, elle fit semblant de la lire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Clarke arriva enfin à leur hauteur, elle prit une chaise à la table la plus proche, et la tira afin de se mettre à côté d'Octavia.

\- Je savais que je vous trouverai ici, articula-t-elle d'une voix rocailleuse.

\- Heeeeeeeeeeey ! S'exclama faussement Raven, sous les yeux ronds de ses deux amies. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas appelée, mais en fait je devais juste retrouver O' vite-fait ce midi, et puis tu vas trouver ça complètement fou, mais j'ai vu Lexa au loin et je l'ai appelée, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait manger avec toi alors je me suis dit que peut-être tu allais l'appeler avant de nous rejoindre pour –

\- Finn m'a larguée. Dit-elle le plus simplement du monde.

Voilà, c'était dit. C'était fait. Après qu'il soit parti la laissant complètement seule au milieu de l'immensité que représentait cette maudite Université. Elle avait réussi à marcher quelques mètres et s'assît sur un muret, le temps de se remettre les idées en place. Finn l'avait fait, il avait fait ce qu'elle avait été incapable de faire depuis un moment déjà. Et elle, elle avait été incapable de sauver leur couple. Dans tous les cas, elle avait été une imbécile égoïste, trop obstinée par sa carrière, qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas prête de voir le jour.  
Ses amies la fixaient les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et la situation aurait pût être hilarante si elle n'avait pas été aussi tendue. Mais Clarke, fatiguée, et les nerfs à vif, ne pût s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée, un rire aux éclats, puissant. Et plus elle voyait le visage de ses amies se décomposer, plus elle riait.

\- Si…Vous… Voyiez…Vos…Têtes ! Parvint-elle à dire.

Raven lança un regad inquiet à Lexa, ce regard perplexe et embarrassé comme pour dire « _fais quelque chose !_ ». Et Lexa ne put que répondre par un regard plein d'incompréhension. Cela ne faisait plus de doute : Clarke avait pété un câble.  
Octavia, de son côté, regardait Clarke comme si elle ne la connaissait pas : elle était figée, la bouche ouverte. Jamais elle n'avait vu son amie faire une blague de la sorte, parce que là était toute la question : est-ce que Clarke était en train de leur faire une farce de mauvais goût ?

Cette dernière finit par se calmer quelque peu. Riant toujours, mais avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme, elle toussota un peu pour reprendre son sérieux.

\- Tu… tu veux un soda ou quelque chose ? Tenta timidement Raven, à l'approche du serveur.

\- Ca va aller Rae, je vais prendre un grand verre de limonade avec une rondelle de citron s'il vous plaît. Dit-elle en se tournant vers le serveur.

Ses amies n'osaient pas trop entamer la conversation. Et si elles avaient pu être honnêtes, elles auraient préféré que Clarke leur dise qu'elle était saoule.

Clarke. La jeune femme si impartiale, têtue, qui était le symbole même de l'obstination. La fille calme et douce qui ne sortait jamais de ses gonds, la fille avec qui on pouvait discuter, débattre, et même se disputer, mais qui était toujours prête à aider son prochain. Il était vrai que depuis quelque temps ses amies l'avaient trouvée un peu changée, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait fait fort.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis le serveur revint avec sa commande. Elle sirota quelques gorgées avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- J'ai vu Finn il y a environ une heure… Commença-t-elle. J'étais censée lui écrire ce matin pour qu'on se voie, mais entre une chose et l'autre, j'ai complètement oublié !

Ses amies la regardaient, silencieuses mais attentives. Ce qui l'encouragea à continuer.

\- Pendant mon cours ce matin, il m'a envoyé un message pour que l'on déjeune ensemble mais… J'ai verrouillé mon téléphone parce-que j'avais peur de perdre le fil du cours, et puis… Je ne sais pas je suis sortie et… je t'ai croisée. Dit-elle en montrant Lexa de la main. Enfin, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Reprit-elle en voyant le regard stupéfait de son amie. C'est juste que… J'ai oublié de répondre une fois de plus… Et ça a été la goutte de trop…

Octavia, Raven et Lexa restaient toujours silencieuses. Mais cette fois elles étaient fixées, il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'une blague. Clarke n'aurait jamais poussé le vice aussi loin pour inventer ce genre d'histoire. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Octavia ne prenne la parole.

\- Et toi… Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Clarke se tourna vers son amie avec un faible sourire.

\- Un peu bousculée par la tournure des choses mais... La vérité c'est que… Je me sens soulagée.

\- Putain Clarke j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans un épisode de Grey's Anatomy ! Lança Raven.

Les trois amies rirent légèrement. Sauf Lexa, qui fixait Clarke profondément. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette histoire, et elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que Clarke allait moins bien qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Mais à son tour, elle esquissa un faible sourire, pour ne pas trop montrer d'intérêt à son égard.

\- Non, sérieusement… reprit Clarke. Je vais bien, il me faut juste le temps d'assimiler tout ça mais… c'était inévitable. 

* * *

Lexa était en train de mettre les dernières boissons au frigo lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie de l'interphone de son immeuble.

Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, au moment de se séparer de ses amies, Lexa leur avait demandé si ces dernières étaient disponibles pour un petit dîner entre filles suivit d'une ou deux séances de films d'horreur. Raven et Octavia avaient dû décliner, l'une ayant énormément de travail et l'autre ayant promis à son frère de passer la soirée avec lui. Seule Clarke avait accepté avec un grand enthousiasme.

Lexa se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte d'entrée, puis l'ouvrit et laissa entrer Clarke, qui était en jogging. Ce soir, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se fouler.

\- Hey, tu es un peu en avance non ? demanda-t-elle à la jolie blonde.

\- Oui, désolée, je n'avais pas envie de rester seule chez moi. Et puis ton appart' est tellement grand, je pourrais y passer ma vie !

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire. Elle se doutait bien que son amie n'était pas ressortie indemne de cette journée.

\- Oui, je t'avoue que dès que je l'ai visité il m'a plu, mon père a vraiment eu de la chance sur ce coup-là…

La modestie sans faille de Lexa épatait Clarke de jour en jour. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas de la chance, mais simplement quelques coups de fils qui lui avaient permis de trouver un des meilleurs appartement près de la fac. Mais elle se garda bien de faire toute réflexion, surtout que Lexa détestait cela.

\- Assieds –toi sur le canap' si tu veux, je vais te cherche un soda. Reprit-elle

Sans plus attendre, Clarke se dirigea vers la pièce principale et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé en cuir rouge de son amie.

La pièce principale était un parfait mariage de rouge et de parquet en bois très clair, ce qui donnait un aspect ultra moderne et dynamique à l'appartement de Lexa, quelques meubles blancs faisaient coupure pour ne pas sombrer dans le côté criard, et Lexa avait récemment ajouté quelques jolies plantes et placer des bougies un peu partout dans la pièce.

Un mur en pierres prenait une grande moitié de la pièce pour la séparer de la cuisine. Clarke s'attendait à voir arriver Lexa à tout moment, quand soudain le mur reteint son attention. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux, et se leva lentement pour se rapprocher de ce dernier. Quel ne fût sa surprise quand elle réalisa que son amie avait accroché trois de ses tableaux, à la vue de tous…

Lexa arriva silencieusement et tomba nez à nez avec Clarke, dont elle pensait que cette dernière était assise sur le canapé.

\- Tu m'expliques ? demanda-t-elle le doigt en l'air, désignant les tableaux.

Lexa se mit à sourire, l'air moqueur.

\- Clarke, quand je t'ai demandé de réaliser un triptyque, tu te doutais bien que je n'allais pas laisser ça dans un tiroir quand même ?

Les trois tableaux étaient grands et placés dans un cadre fin et noir, ils représentaient un immense paysage, dessiné au fusain, vu sous différentes époques de l'année.

Clarke restait sans voix, elle était à la fois surprise, mais surtout très émue. Lexa sourit de plus belle, et repris donc calmement la parole.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aime ton art, j'aime la façon dont tu dessines, les détails que tu fais ressortir dans chacune de tes créations sont propres à tes points de vue sur la vie et sur le monde. Et j'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu ressens les choses… De plus, j'aime ce triptyque, parce qu'en dehors de l'aspect esthétique, j'ai l'impression que chaque paysage représente une humeur propre à l'être humain…

Clarke l'écouta attentivement et la regarda diriger son doigt vers le premier tableau, qui représentait le paysage aux alentours du printemps et de l'été.

\- Là, ça représente le bonheur et la joie, tu vois ? Les arbres sont fleurs et tu insistes très peu sur le fusain, c'est calme et frais. Ça donne envie de faire voyager son esprit… D'y être…

Lentement, elle dirigea son doigt vers le second tableau.

\- Ici, c'est l'automne de toute évidence. Les arbres ont perdu la majorité de leurs feuilles et le sol est sec, froid. Ça rappelle un peu un sentiment mélancolique, mais dont on ne connaît pas vraiment la cause. C'est limite oppressant !

Les yeux de Lexa se détournèrent du tableau pour venir se poser sur Clarke, qui la fixait. Tout en la regardant, elle dirigea son doigt vers le dernier tableau. Il symbolisait évidemment le même paysage, les fines branches des arbres ainsi que le sol étaient remplis d'une épaisse couche de neige, le souci du détail y était assez important, même si ce tableau renvoyait à une ambiance plutôt austère. Et si l'on s'attardait dessus, on pouvait voir que Clarke avait également pris soin de dessiner discrètement des petits flocons en train de tomber.

\- Enfin, celui-ci représente pour moi la tristesse, mais pas seulement. Je trouve que c'est un peu un mélange de sentiments, il y a cette impression glaciale qui nous fige sur place, mais aussi une ouverture sur la souffrance de l'homme… Quant à la neige qui tombe, on a l'impression qu'elle évoque que cette souffrance n'est que passagère et qu'elle va laisser place à… La mort ?

Clarke ne semblait pas vouloir détacher ses yeux de son amie, elle était stupéfaite.

\- Enfin, c'est ce que je ressens hein, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est ce que tu as pensé… Enfin tu sais par rapport à…

\- …Mon père. Acheva-t-elle. Lexa, tu es fantastique…

Lexa se massa le cou, gênée. Elle rit légèrement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- C'est surtout toi qui fais des choses fantastiques, enfin… Tu as un sacré don…

Elles se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne.

\- Bon, allez, on va commander ? Sinon personne ne nous livrera plus…

\- Oui, bien-sûr ! Reprit Clarke, toujours très émue par l'analyse de son amie. 

* * *

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, après deux films d'horreur, Clarke, ne faisant qu'un avec le canapé, s'étira mollement.

\- Aie !

\- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Lexa, inquiète.

\- Je crois que je me suis fait mal au trapèze en m'étirant. Dit-elle en appuyant ses doigts à l'endroit où la douleur était apparue.

\- Attend, je vais te masser.

\- Oh non ce n'est pas…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude avec Gustus, on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais il est toujours tendu.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un tube de crème chauffante à la main.

\- Enlève ton t-shirt, je vais masser ton muscle.

Clarke, passablement gênée, s'exécuta. Après tout, ce n'était rien qu'un massage.

Lorsqu'elle senti la crème froide dans son dos, elle eut un léger frisson, qui disparut lorsque son amie commença à étaler la crème et masser lentement ses trapèzes. Elle appuya tout d'abord légèrement, et observa Clarke se contracter lorsqu'elle appuya à l'endroit qui lui faisait mal. Tout en faisant de petits cercles à l'aide de ses pouces, elle monta jusqu'en haut de la nuque de Clarke qui se pencha légèrement en expirant de bien-être. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Clarke, à moitié endormie, senti à peine les mains de Lexa se retirer de son dos.

\- Décidément, tu es vraiment parfaite… marmonna-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- On me le dit souvent. Plaisanta son amie.

\- Gustus à la chance d'être avec une fille en or… commenta Clarke.

\- Effectivement.

Clarke senti une certaine aigreur dans la voix de son amie, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si, c'est juste que… comme on en parlait cet aprèm, parfois ça peut être difficile…

\- Je comprends…

\- Enfin… Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de parler de ce genre de sujet pour le moment ! dit précipitamment Lexa.

\- Non Lexa, ne t'en fais pas, vraiment. C'est juste un peu frais cette… rupture, mais au final, je pense que c'est ce qu'il fallait… Et je le pense réellement.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ?

\- Je crois que je me suis réveillée trop tard…

Lexa leva un sourcil en l'air en guise de questionnement.

\- Je sais pas Lexa… Avec le temps sa gentillesse est devenue de l'apathie, et sa compréhension est devenue de l'indécision, j'aurais voulu qu'il s'affirme plus dès le début, plutôt que d'attendre que notre couple ait des tensions et qu'il me reproche tous ces non-dits…

\- Mais comment tu peux être sûre que tu ne passes pas à côté de quelque chose ? Je veux dire, peut-être que vous avez besoin dd temps avant de vous retrouver, tout simplement.

\- Lexa, reprit calmement Clarke. Je savais que ça n'allait plus parce-que c'était quand j'étais avec lui que j'avais l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose… Et je m'en veux d'avoir mis autant de temps à m'en apercevoir, parce-que nous avons souffert tous les deux. À présent j'ai juste besoin de temps pour respirer un peu et me focaliser sur mes dernières années de cours, et sur mes amis bien-entendu. Dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

\- J'y compte bien ! répondit Lexa en lui rendant son sourire.

Elles se fixèrent pendant quelques instants, durant lesquels un léger blanc apparu.

\- Je- je sais que tu ne parles pas beaucoup de toi, et que tu n'aimes pas t'exposer… Mais si tu as un quelconque besoin de parler… Je suis là pour toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? demanda Clarke, en posant timidement sa main sur la cuisse de son amie.

Lexa leva le regard vers Clarke, avant de suivre lentement des yeux la direction du bras de son amie vers elle, et s'arrêta enfin sur la main posée juste au-dessus de son genou. Clarke, sentant le malaise, la retira vivement.

\- Je sais que tu es là… merci. Lui dit-elle en replongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke. Et je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, lorsque j'ai parlé de son père… Je ne voulais pas que ça prenne ce sens…

\- Non… répondit chaleureusement Clarke. Tu ne m'as absolument pas blessée, j'étais très émue… Et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs, les gens disent souvent qu'ils aiment ce que je fais, mais personne ne m'a jamais réellement dit ce qu'il aimait dans mes créations, excepté Finn, mais il ne compte qu'a moitié, puisque c'est un artiste.

Lexa sourit à la réponse de son amie. Avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'intrigue…

\- Et quoi donc ?

\- Je n'ai fait que les afficher… Et j'ai respecté l'ordre dans lequel tu me les as donnés… Pourquoi le plus douloureux est-il à la fin ?

Clarke regarda le sol, et se mit à sourire dans le vide, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Je voulais que l'on voit travers ce tableau un effet de reflet, d'illusion, bien présente dans la vie de l'homme. Je voulais retranscrire cet aspect d'un rêve enneigé, aux travers d'une vitre... C'est un peu nôtre âme que j'ai voulu mettre en avant, notre petit jardin secret, nos pensées sombres, froides et figées... mais pas seulement, parce-que je voulais aussi que la symbolique du « beau » ressorte. Comme tu disais, c'est une belle allusion à la vie et à la mort, allusion à laquelle nous sommes sans cesse spectateurs, et où on se voit progresser au fil de la vie... Tu comprends ?

Lexa acquiesça, silencieuse. 

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa aussi calmement qu'elle avait commencée. Les filles, ne craignant pas la fatigue, remirent un dernier film durant lequel Clarke s'endormi sur l'épaule de Lexa au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Cette dernière, également éreintée, fit l'effort de s'allonger le long de l'immense canapé et d'étendre ses jambes, accompagnant Clarke avec son bras qui ne bougea que pour enfouir davantage sa tête au creux de son épaule. Lexa fit l'ultime effort de déplier de sa main libre le grand plaid posé sur l'appui tête du canapé, le déposant tant bien que mal sur son amie ainsi que sur elle-même et sourit en sentant une légère étreinte, avant de s'endormir à son tour. 

* * *

Hello, je n'ai pas eu bcp de temps pour me relire, si vous rencontrez pendant votre lecture un pb de paragraphe ou autre n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! see u

KatBrooks : merci encore pour ton retour, effectivement les vacances sont passées un peu vite, je voulais maintenir une certaine cadence dans l'écriture mais je crois que je vais tout simplement laisser tomber, et suivre tranquillement la chronologie de la fic, sinon il risque d'y avoir des erreurs, ou des contradictions… donc, plus d'avances rapides !  
Concernant Octavia j'ai trouvé que ce serait cool d'explorer ce côté-là du personnage, et je trouvais que ces études pourraient bien lui correspondre. Si ça plait, tant mieux !  
Clarke & Lexa… Le sujet qui fâche, comme j'ai pu le lire dans pas mal de commentaires… (J'ai bien ri d'ailleurs…)  
Et enfin pour Clarke & Finn, j'ai trouvé dans pas mal de lectures que j'ai faites une haine viscérale pour ce pauvre garçon, du coup j'ai voulu changer un peu ça !  
Merci pour ce commentaire, et à bientôt !

AK09 : Merci pour ce gentil commentaire !  
J'essaie tant bien que mal de rendre justice aux personnages, qui sont –je dois le dire- hauts en couleur (surtout Raven qui est pour moi un personnage qui a vraiment besoin d'être exploité (en espérant que ça se fasse dans la saison 4)) !  
Clarke & Lexa encore et toujours… Alors pour le coup je dois avouer que je ne sais pas encore ce que j'ai prévu pour ces deux-là. Je reconnais qu'au début ce n'était pas au programme, mais peut-être qu'un changement s'impose… !  
Au niveau du résumé, justement j'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'assez sobre, assez pour titiller la curiosité des potentiels lecteurs, mais je ne voulais pas trop en dire, en majeure partie parce-que je n'ai pas encore d'idées sur la tournure que va prendre l'histoire, je ne peux pas dire « qui m'aime me suive » mais « qui aime, lise » !  
Concernant Lexa & Gustus, c'est un choix que j'ai fait lorsque j'ai commencé mon histoire, je savais que ça n'allait pas plaire à bcp de monde, mais j'ai quand même pris le risque…  
Un grand merci pour tes remarques en tout cas !

CrazyCat : Un grand merci !  
Effectivement le couple Lexa & Gustus a séché pas mal de monde, j'ai lu pas mal de fics avant de commencer à rédiger la mienne et j'ai constaté que beaucoup d'histoires se ressemblaient (ce n'est pas une critique attention), du coup, j'ai voulu changer un peu certaines relations, sans pour autant changer la trame principale de l'histoire, ni certains comportements des personnages.  
Merci pour ce retour en tout cas !

Mlleninou05 : merci merci ! la suite arrive lentement mais sûrement eheh

Gust : Oui effectivement j'ai eu pas mal de retours négatifs concernant Gustus & Lexa, mais c'est un risque que j'ai voulu prendre, malheureusement pas tout le monde a accroché… Et oui ça fait aussi partie du jeu ! La relation du groupe est encore a explorer… Il y a tellement de choses à dire !  
Merci pour ces remarques en tout cas !


	10. The Sign

-Bell, je t'avais dit pas longtemps ! dit Octavia à son frère sur un ton plein de supplication.

Ce n'était pas tout, mais elle devait peaufiner sa dissertation sur « la place de l'ethnolinguistique dans l'anthropologie», ce qui n'était pas de tout repos. Elle l'avait bien entendu terminée avant d'aller chez son frère, car, le connaissant, elle savait très bien que ses soirées avec Bellamy pouvaient durer éternellement. Et même si Niylah était sortie avec des copines, peut-être qu'elle voudrait se retrouver seule avec son petit-ami à son retour.

\- Allez, on ne se voit jamais ! rétorqua son frère.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse, qui se transforma rapidement en sourire quand celui-ci lui remplit son verre de vin.

\- C'est le dernier. Lui promit-il. Après je te ramène.

-Bell, tu n'es pas obligé, je peux prendre le bus !

\- Non, je t'ai promis je te rappelle, ma sœur, ma responsabilité !

Ces mots… Elle les avait entendus peut-être un millier de fois depuis sa naissance… Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter.

\- Très bien… Concéda-t-elle. Mais c'est ton dernier verre aussi !

\- Oui chef. Je suis flic je te rappelle.

\- Justement. Tu es censé donner l'exemple. Surtout aux alcooliques de premières années qui se pavanent devant la fac à 22 heures parce qu'ils sont déjà saouls !

Bellamy acquiesça un sourire, et sa main vint doucement se poser sur sa joue pendant qu'il fixait sa sœur, pensif.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, gênée.

\- Rien !

\- Dis-moi Bell !

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je t'aime O', et je suis fier de toi.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce-que je le pense, maman le pense, et qu'on ne te le dit peut-être pas assez. Confia le jeune homme.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le dire…

\- Si justement, tu es brillante, gentille, et tu es une très jolie fille, sur le point de devenir une belle femme. Et j'ai peur, parce-que je sais que je ne pourrais pas toujours contrôler ta vie, même si ça me rassure de le faire.

\- Bell, je sais… Et je ne t'en veux pas, même si des fois tu es… envahissant ?

Bellamy sourit de plus belle, il portait à présent une attention toute particulière au bouchon en liège de la bouteille de vin et le fit rouler sur quelques centimètres le long de la table.

\- Niylah ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas ? Prononça-t-elle avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

Un silence lourd s'installa immédiatement. Bellamy faisait rouler le bouchon de la bouteille entre son index et son pouce, le regard vide porté sur le petit objet en liège.

\- Non, elle ne reviendra pas. Répéta-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

Elle savait. Elle savait que quelque chose s'était passé, et cela depuis qu'elle avait lu le texto que son frère lui avait envoyé le matin même, lorsqu'elle était en cours avec le Professeur Tournesol. Bellamy ne lui aurait jamais demandé de venir un jeudi soir, et certainement pas le matin pour le soir-même.  
Mais elle était là à présent, et elle serait là tant qu'il le faudrait.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? Tenta doucement la jeune fille.

Bellamy soupira, et fit un triste sourire.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une histoire pareille puisse m'arriver. Commença-t-il. Ca faisait un moment qu'elle me reprochait de trop sortir… Et je ne l'ai pas écoutée.

\- C'est vrai que tu es quelqu'un de très fêtard… mais de là à te quitter pour ça… Je veux dire, elle savait dans quoi elle s'engageait lorsqu'elle t'a rencontré.

\- Effectivement, elle voulait peut-être que je change, je ne sais pas… Bref, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, et elle m'a dit que c'était mieux comme ça…

\- Quoi ?! Protesta Octavia. Elle t'a trompé ?

\- Non O', on a beaucoup discuté, elle a fait les choses bien. Ca fait plusieurs fois qu'elle me lançait des piques quand je rentrais de soirée… Ca me pendait au nez.

\- Mais toi ? Tu l'as trompée ?

\- Non.

\- Mais comment elle a pu rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce que tu le connais ?

\- C'est la partie la plus comique. Lâcha-t-il mystérieusement.

\- Bell ?! Allo ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Tu le connais ? Je le connais ? Pourquoi tu souris ? Mais pourquoi vous êtes tous bizarres aujourd'hui ?

Elle fixa son frère qui ne semblait pas réagir, et soudain, un éclair la frappa comme une évidence :

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est Finn !

Bellamy la fixa au haussant les sourcils de surprise, et d'incompréhension.

\- Quoi ? Finn… Comme Finn Collins ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui ?

\- Oui Bell ! Allez dis-moi je vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque ! Si ce n'est pas Finn, c'est un garçon qu'on connaît ?

Bellamy soupira d'agacement. Il voulait lui expliquer son histoire avec considération, et un peu de recul, mais sa sœur n'allait décidément pas lâcher le morceau, alors…

\- Non Niylah n'est pas partie avec Finn, elle n'est pas non plus partie avec un garçon qu'on connaît… Elle est partie avec une femme qu'elle a rencontrée à la gym.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, les yeux d'Octavia se transformèrent en soucoupe, et sa bouche était si ouverte qu'elle aurait pu se bloquer la mâchoire à tout moment.

\- Tu… tu me fais marcher c'est ça ? Balbutia-t-elle.

\- Non O', je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, mais Niylah est bisexuelle.

\- Ha bon ? mais tu… Enfin, tu le savais quand vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

\- Oui, nous en avons parlé les premières fois où nous nous sommes vus, c'était son choix et je l'ai respecté…

\- Oh mon dieu Bell, je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer !

\- Tu peux rire si tu veux. Tu sais, je n'ai rien fait pour arranger les choses, et je dois dire que depuis les discussions qu'il y a eu à la soirée piscine chez Lexa la dernière fois, ça m'a un peu remis en question sur l'avenir de mon couple. Je pense que c'est pour le mieux.

Octavia se mit à rire légèrement, la main sur le front, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Bellamy leva les yeux en l'air, légèrement agacé, mais il savait qu'Octavia ne pouvait pas comprendre certaines choses, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse. Et s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, lui non plus. Niylah avait cependant été la petite exception qui avait tout changé… Il était amoureux, mais il devait quand même avouer que les activités de Niylah l'ennuyaient plus qu'autre chose, peut-être n'était-il pas prêt pour ce genre de relation, pas encore.

\- Si ça peut te réconforter, je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup. Lui confia Octavia.

Il se mit à rire en regardant sa sœur, toujours secouée par « la nouvelle ».

\- Oh tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire !

Il regarda l'heure de sa montre furtivement.

\- 23 heures, oulà… Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer cendrillon ! Tu finis à quelle heure demain ?

\- Je n'ai que deux heures de cours demain matin, je termine à dix heures, je suis censée rejoindre les filles au Weather Café. Tu veux venir ?

Bellamy pris les clefs de sa voiture dans la poche de sa veste et rejoint sa sœur devant la porte d'entrée de son appartement.

\- Pas demain, mais embrasse les filles de ma part. Et au fait, c'est quoi ce délire avec Finn ?

Octavia se remémora la scène un peu plus tôt dans la journée… Décidément il s'était vraiment passé des choses étranges aujourd'hui.

\- C'est long… Tu es prêt à tout écouter ?

\- On a tout le trajet pour ça ! Répondit son frère avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Lexa, qui dormait paisiblement, fût réveillée par les traits de lumière qui s'immisçaient à travers les volets. Mince. Elle n'avait pas pensé à tirer les rideaux la veille.  
Elle avait chaud et se sentait confinée. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à bouger ses membres, dans l'espoir de retrouver un peu d'énergie et de se réveiller d'avantage, mais un poids l'en empêcha : Clarke. Cette dernière était lovée contre elle, un bras autour de sa taille, et dormait à poings fermés, sa respiration lente et profonde ne faisait aucun doute. Lexa était à la fois amusée et gênée par la situation, en effet, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'endormait avec son amie, mais Lexa était une de ces personnes qui n'aimaient pas spécifiquement le contact humain, elle trouvait cela très envahissant et parfois même embarrassant. Mais là, tout de suite, quand elle voyait la crinière blonde de son amie –complètement endormie- lui cacher le visage, elle ne put se résoudre à bouger, et se mit à sourire en pensant à Clarke, comment cette fille faisait-elle pour être si belle aussi naturellement ? Comment cette étudiante, aussi intelligente et déterminée soit-elle, pouvait se retrouver à dormir comme une petite fille de sept ans que l'on a envie de protéger jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Lexa, le sourire aux lèvres, se perdit peu à peu dans ses pensées quand soudain elle entendit le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure de la porte de son appartement. Ne pouvant se dégager à cause de Clarke, elle se contenta de fixer l'entrée de son canapé.  
Deux têtes se montrèrent alors : Raven et Octavia.

\- On ne vous a jamais appris à appeler avant de rendre visite ? chuchota Lexa, à la fois gênée et agacée.

\- On ne vous a jamais appris à mettre le réveil sur vos téléphones ? Rétorqua Raven. On avait rendez-vous à 10 heures au Weather, il est 11 heures passées !

Lexa ne répondit pas. Un blanc commença à s'installer, et les deux filles attendaient à quelques mètres du canapé avec un regard interrogateur. Lexa sentait la gêne la gagner de plus en plus et pris alors la parole, d'une voix forte et claire, afin d'inciter Clarke à se réveiller.

\- Désolée ce n'était pas correct, j'avoue que je viens de me lever…

Devant le regard toujours aussi inquisiteur de ses amies, Lexa ne perdit pas son calme et reprit :

\- Clarke et moi avons regardé la télé hier, et nous nous sommes endormies comme deux souches. D'ailleurs il serait vraiment temps qu'elle se réveille, j'avoue que je me sens un peu… écrasée.

Clarke commençait à remuer légèrement, et Raven et Octavia sourirent en levant les yeux au ciel, Lexa su que la situation gênante était derrière elle, et elle se dégagea lentement de Clarke afin de se lever.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle tout en s'étirant

\- Ouais, si t'as une bière… dit Octavia d'un air détaché.

Lexa se tourna vers elle, complètement abasourdie.

\- O', depuis quand tu bois en journée ? Il n'est même pas midi…

Octavia haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

\- Ca doit bien être l'heure de l'apéro quelque part !

Raven sourit légèrement et se tourna vers Lexa en chuchotant :

\- Elle en a une belle à te raconter…

Lexa fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, et ses amies lui emboitèrent le pas.

* * *

\- C'est pas vrai ! Lâcha Lexa, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

\- Si ça l'est ! Lui répondit Octavia, en jouant maladroitement avec la capsule de sa bière.

\- C'est quand même pas la fin du monde les gars ! Rétorqua Raven. Ça arrive tous les jours ce genre de truc !

\- Je sais bien que ça arrive tous les jours Rae ! Pesta Octavia

\- Bah alors, où est le problème !  
\- Le problème c'est que c'est mon frère !

\- Et alors ?!

\- J'aimerais voir ta tête si un jour ton frère t'invite à dîner et te dit que sa copine est partie avec une nana !

\- Quoi ?!

Lexa, Raven et Octavia se tournèrent vers l'origine du cri. Clarke se tenait devant la porte de la cuisine, un chignon qui ne tenait que par le Saint-Esprit, et les yeux si ensommeillés qu'elle était obligée de les plisser pour distinguer ses amies.

Octavia souffla d'agacement, en moins d'une heure et pour la troisième fois consécutive, elle allait devoir expliquer la fameuse rupture entre son frère et Niylah.

\- Tu veux l'histoire longue ou courte ?

\- On pourrait commencer par la courte ? demanda lentement Clarke qui se frottait les yeux, les poings fermés. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir assimiler énormément d'informations.

Clarke s'approcha et tira lentement une des chaises de la cuisine avant de s'assoir, elle se doutait bien que quelque chose «d'important » avait dû se produire pour réunir ses copines dans la cuisine, elle essaya donc de cacher son air grognon du matin du mieux qu'elle le pu. Lexa sourit, et se leva pour lui préparer un chocolat chaud, et réchauffer l'assiette de pancakes qui restait sur la table, elle savait très bien que si Clarke n'avait pas son petit déjeuner, la communication allait s'avérer difficile.

\- Bon… Commença Octavia. Tu te rappelles de Niylah quand même ?

\- O', je suis encore endormie mais j'ai toute ma mémoire, merci !

\- Je vérifiais juste !

Lexa posa l'assiette de pancakes et le chocolat chaud devant Clarke, qui lui fit un sourire niais avant de reporter son attention sur Octavia.

\- Pour la faire courte, reprit la jeune brune, hier je suis allée manger chez Bell', et j'étais un peu surprise de ne pas voir Niylah, même si d'habitude elle s'arrange pour m'éviter quand je viens… Bref, je ne sais pas, cette fois c'était différent, et je l'ai vu dans le comportement de Bellamy…

Lexa et Raven écoutaient leur amie parler, tandis que Clarke fronça de plus en plus les sourcils.

\- … Enfin que… Finalement j'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'ils avaient rompu, et Bellamy m'a dit qu'elle était partie avec une femme qu'elle avait rencontrée à la gym.

\- Aie aie aie… se contenta de dire Clarke. Et lui, comment il le vit ?

\- Bah plutôt bien à vrai dire, il savait que Niylah était bisexuelle, ils en avaient parlé. Bien sûr il est un peu secoué parce-que ça vient de se produire, mais je ne doute pas qu'il se trouve quelqu'un bientôt ! D'ailleurs, tu ne serais pas dispo des fois ?

Clarke failli avaler de travers, elle posa son pancake et regarda Octavia qui se mit à rire, suivie de près par Raven, Lexa fronça les sourcils d'un air étonné, laissant apparaître un léger sourire.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Rétorqua Clarke, toujours aussi choquée.

\- Bah alors, il a toujours eu un petit faible pour toi ! Renchéri Raven.

\- Oh mais ça suffit vous deux !

Clarke était devenue toute rouge, pendant que ses deux amies se moquaient d'elle à gorges déployées. Seule Lexa, un léger sourire aux lèvres, la fixait avec un regard intense, inquisiteur.  
Clarke, ne sachant pas quoi faire, pris la décision de changer de sujet, s'adressant à Octavia.

\- Enfin que tu dois être contente qu'elle soit partie, c'est pas comme si tu la portais sur le cœur !

\- C'est sûr, et puis bon, ce n'est pas comme si elle m'aimait beaucoup de son côté !

\- Ca tu ne sais pas ! C'est peut-être parce-que tu lui plaisais qu'elle essayait de t'éviter !

\- RAVEN !

Les trois amies ne purent s'empêcher de rire, et Octavia devait bien admettre que la situation était drôle et se mit à rire en cœur avec ses amies. 

* * *

Hello, sorry pour le retard mais il est vrai que ça demande plus de temps que prévu ce petit truc, on ne dirait pas comme ça !

Bref, un grand grand grand merci aux lecteurs fantômes, je vois qu'il y en a qui s'accrochent ;) et merci aux commentaires qui sont toujours aussi plaisants à lire !

A très bientôt !


End file.
